The Past Returns
by LexiHuntzberger
Summary: ROGAN A fifteen year old Rory meets the one guy she had ever really loved, but seperation takes place and they loose contact going their separate ways. Now, five years later their lives cross paths. Name used to be BeautyAce
1. The Cruise

Lorelai Leigh "Rory" Gilmore III was the stunning image of perfection. Her external beauty held but a mere candle to the internal purity with which she exuded a reverential air. She wasn't extraordinary...born into privilege but never tasting its gratuity, she was brought up in the small town of Stars Hollow. A quaint, eccentric town that housed even the most neurotic individuals asylums would be proud to detain. Regardless, her calming nature of omnipotent selflessness and humility led to her entitlement of everyone's affection.

She never second guessed herself but she never lent herself to arrogance or pride. Her sense of humour, preference for pop culture and her unique (yet incredibly appealing) personality pooled together with her intellectual talent resulted in the beautiful, blue-eyed brunette who was too much of an angel to be anything else. Her eyes bore the secrets to a girl's dream of adventure and yet hid behind porcelain shields as her mind conjured the exceptional illusions of fantasy. This is where my story begins...

Saturdays. Some know it as the day of the Jewish Sabbath; others recall it as the day used to recover from Friday night's hangover...but to the rest of us, Saturday was the first and second last day of the week that sleeping in (for no real or apparent reason) was possible. However, as the the ultraviolent rays of sunshine glistened through the delicate apertures of her molten-green curtains and scintillated the lavender-decorated duvet with shards of gold, it was apparent that this was no ordinary Saturday. Feeling the heat of our solar system's star breeze across her face, she shifted her weight but made no attempt to break the pleasant state of unconsciousness. Drifting lazily back into the furthest realms of fantasy, she was startled awake, unceremoniously, by none other than her overly energetic, highly hypocritical, purely insatiable and clearly neurotic mother.

"For she's a jolly good sleeper, for she's a jolly good sleeper, for she's a jolly good sleeeeeperrrr, which nobody can deny!"

Groaning in avid displeasure at the rude awakening, only weakly angered mutters of a rare case of profanity could be deciphered escaping the girl's mouth. Tossing irritably in her bed, she turned away from the direction of the far-too-peppy-voice and tried (in vain) to recover the forgotten tranquillity of seconds before.

"Oh, can't a mommy give her only daughter (that I know of) a proper 'Happy Holidays' good morning?" sing songed Lorelai Gilmore II.

Sighing dejectedly, a lethargic Rory rubbed the sleep from her eyes before settling her gaze on her mother – fully dressed in the horrendous imitation of a cowgirl suit, complete with the hat and boots. Shaking her head, Rory took a deep, calming breath and began, "Mom, you are known for your eccentricity. In fact, it is a quality I am very honoured to say you passed onto me – in mild undertones," seeing her mother about to interrupt, Rory held up her hand to express she desired only silence and continued with an increased fervour, "you named me after yourself as an act of pure feminism. Great. You left home at 16 because you were pregnant with me. Great. You moved to a town of psycho lunatics with whom we both fell in love. Great. You're dressed as if you were robbed to the hilt of depression and all that was left was your forefather's old suit of embarrassment. Also great. However, none of the above even slightly condone, if not become completely irrelevant in light of the recent insanity of prodding me awake at 8:15am on a Saturday morning! Now. If you were to apologise sincerely with a hot cup of coffee, I may consider your forgiveness; else, I am forced to ask you to do the dishes every night from now until I leave for college and from there on out, let God be with you."

"Geez, aren't you grouchy this morning?" stated Lorelai rhetorically completely disregarding her daughter's previous speech. Moving to sit next to the teenager, she took an over exaggerated gulp of coffee, as if to further mock the child's antics.

"Mommy..."

"Yes my little grouch?" smiled the older woman, completely missing the subtle hints of manipulation in her daughter's eyes.

"Can I get a good morning hug?"

"Of course sweetie!" setting the mug of coffee on the bedside table, Lorelai leaned in to hug her precious daughter, only to be evaded and find her mug of coffee in her daughter's hands. Having gulped down its contents very unlike a lady, she handed the cup back to her mock-irritated mother. Sighing at the empty cup, Lorelai pouted but adorned her most proud smile as she responded:

"Fruit of my loins, I've taught you well. Now get up we're gonna be late!"

At this, the nature of the contents in her bedroom suddenly became more apparent to Rory. No longer was the plush emerald velvet of her carpet visible, instead it was buried beneath enlarged suitcases, each filled to the rim and neither looking like it would close properly anytime soon. Shoes stick out of one while scarves lay scattered and thrown all over the floor...clearly a by-product of intense selection-rejection. Sitting on the end of her bed with a mischievous grin on her face, Lorelai took pleasure in seeing her calculative daughter at a loss for explanation.

"Mom...can you tell me in short, complete sentences featuring no words over two syllables exactly where we are going?" asked Rory completely puzzled.

"Dear daughter of mine what kind of request is that? Not even you, the rational one of us, can achieve such a criminal activity. We are women...we were born with mouths and tongues to use! So let us exercise our muscles and speak as much as we can!" Rory's reaction was merely to roll her eyes at her mother as she paused for dramatic effect, "We are going on a cruise! To travel around the Mediterranean, see the sights and grab some guys! Now get up or we'll be late!" with that, Lorelai jumped off the bed and sauntered into the kitchen to devour her fourth cup of coffee that hour.

Knowing she didn't have a choice and in instances like this, it was best to follow the mercury-induced-level of insanity her mother suffered. Meandering over to her bathroom, Rory found herself slightly dazed and surprised but over and above the irritation she tried to harness, a stress of excitement welled itself in her chest and soon she was bubbling with eagerness...her lost sleep long forgotten.

An hour and three cups of coffee later, the Gilmore Girls made their way down to Hartford International Airport ready for their journey to Europe. Bantering happily about the list of activities for which both would enroll but never partake in, the journey didn't seem as laborious as usual. Due to her excessive coffee consumption, it was only logical that Lorelai's first destination upon arrival was not the baggage check-in but the bathroom. Understanding her mother's desperation, Rory took pity upon her when noticing the seemingly endless queue for equally distressed females – why they all had to need the bathroom all the time, she could never understand...and she was meant to be a part of their gender psyche.

Deciding she would be waiting a fair period of time, Rory took it upon herself to explore the interior of the airport building. It would be her first experience flying today and her anxiety tingled across the expense of her flesh. Her mind worked a mile a minute trying to distract itself from the eminent journey she was about to undertake; finally deciding a cup of coffee would help calm her nerves, she seated herself at Starbucks's mini-cafe and gorged herself on Garcia Marquez's 'Love in the time of Cholera' while she devoured the contents of earth's most heavenly substance. Completely enthralled with the author's continued command of imagery and extended metaphor, the world around her seemed to dissipate leaving only the reality of characters to dance across her focused concentration. Lost was she in the essence of literature's encapsulating ambiance, she knocked her Styrofoam cup of coffee of the table in surprise when someone tapped her on her shoulder.

Looking solemnly down at the wasted gold liquid, trickling into the cracks of the tiles, she sighed in a tone of intense depression before shifting her gaze to the source of her misfortune. He was a mess of blond hair, chocolate eyes and a conceited smirk. Tall he was, but the softness of his features allowed her to believe he was only just over 17...the arrogance in his movements proved to her he knew he was attractive...she would be damned if she gave him the satisfaction of approval. Shielding her earlier appreciation, she stoned her features and forced her most polite smile as if it hurt her to even try.

"Can I help you?"

"Sorry, but I do believe this belongs to you mi'lady," came the unfamiliar voice. He held up a black handbag, the very same she noticed was missing from her possession. Realising she must've left it at the counter, she blushed furiously, all hopes of appearing dignified lost to the gorgeous blond who, without even knowing her, managed to dissect her facade to smithereens – granted it wasn't due to his brilliance but he was lucky in his circumstance.

"Umm, thanks…" muttered Rory, completely self-conscious and silently berating herself for her forgetfulness.

"Logan," the boy's voice once again sliced through her thoughts demanding her return to reality.

"What?"

"My name. It's Logan. Are you okay?" from the smirk he was wearing it was certainly clear he didn't mean to imply she was ill...no, he was confident her silence and blushing was due to his presence. Rory sighed, duly noting that if any European men were as hopeless as this American, she would die of disappointment.

"Oh. Right. Uh, yeah, thanks Logan," she responded while releasing her purse from his grip.

"So, do you have a name by which I could call you by?" turning around, Rory began frantically searching for her mother...a hopeful means of escape from the irritating boy who was blessed with good looks his persona didn't deserve.

"What? Oh, sorry, yes of course, my name is Rory" she stated distractedly as she finally spotted her mother across the terminal.

"Nice to meet you Rory. Is there a last name that goes with that?" his incessant desire to make conversation halted Rory in her footsteps.

"Why aren't you an inquisitive guy?"

"Hey, inquisitive is my middle name. So are you gonna answer my question?" smirked Logan.

Not willing to give him the satisfaction of having the upper hand in the last seconds of their encounter, Rory's simple response followed, "Well, considering the circumstances, you haven't surrendered your last name to me so I think I'll hold on to mine. It was...n-nice to meet you. Thanks again for your altruism Logan and it is unfortunate, but I gotta go now."

Staring at her retreating figure, Logan smiled genuinely at the girl's spunk. Shaking his head, he turned on his heel and headed over to his little gang of friends...his chosen family.


	2. The gang arrives

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys are the best! In answer to a few questions raised, I will write a few more chapters taking place on the cruise before we jump back to reality. Thanks again.

Chapter 2 – The gang is here

Rory made her way through the thick crowds of people to where her mother was standing, eagerly awaiting her daughter's arrival.

"Hi mom," stated Rory a bit out of breath from fast-walking her way away from Logan. She couldn't understand why she couldn't get his annoying, cocky smirk and arrogant, but handsome features out of her mind.

"Why is mommy's daughter grabbing guys before me?" asked Lorelai in mock anger.

"What do you mean mom?" asked a confused Rory, unaware that her mother had seen her interaction with Logan.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? I saw you and the blond boy talking. I must be honest, I never pictured you with a blond, but then again you guys look so cute!"

"Mom!It's not like that at all!" screamed Rory, "All that happened was I accidentally forgot my purse at one of the coffee shops and Logan returned it to me. No romance whatsoever. I don't even know his last name!" finished Rory.

"So that's how you did it. Fruit of my loins, how come you never teach mommy these things when I've taught you all I know?" asked Lorelai in mock hurt. Rory just rolled her eyes.

They walked a little further until they were at their respective flight terminal. Both were exhausted from lack of coffee and walking more than they had ever done before.

"Hey hun, I'm gonna get us some coffee and then in the event leave my purse and see if your method works for me," called Lorelai over her shoulder, leaving before Rory had a chance to respond.

Rory took a seat just opposite the coffee shop where she could see the action very clearly taking place. Lorelai did just as she said she would and left her purse on the counter before taking a seat next to Rory. Rory couldn't help but laugh, "Mom, you're so immature sometimes."

"Hey, you're just saying that because you already got a guy, and mind you I used the same tactics you used."

"True, but the difference is I left mine by accident, you're leaving yours on purpose. Besides, I don't have a guy. Logan and I don't even know each other. You're the one with the boyfriend." Rory pointed out.

But before Lorelai could answer, a boy about the same age as Logan walked up to them with Lorelai's purse in hand. He had dark hair and brown eyes and had the same cocky air about him as Logan.

"Sorry loves, but does this by any chance belong to any of you lovely ladies?" asked the boy.

"Oh my gosh Rory! Your scheming mind does work! Yes_ love_, that does belong to me. Hi, my name's Lorelai and this is Rory. Is there a name that goes with that exotic accent?"

"Why yes of course ma'am," stated the boy, tipping an imaginary hat as he spoke, "name's Finn, pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, Rory, my guy so beats yours, he even has an exotic Aussie accent!"

"Glad you like it love," said Finn

"Mom, are you gonna tell Robert he has competition, or just leave him high and dry?" asked Rory, completely amused by the scene taking place before her.

"Ah, yes Robert. Sorry Finny but I'm taken. Maybe some other day," sighed Lorelai as realization struck her.

"Don't worry lovely Lorelai, I will fight to win your heart over," stated an over-dramatic Finn, waving his arms in the air as if in battle until his left hand accidentily collided with someone's nose.

"Ow, Finn, watch where your hands go. It's not normal to wave them in the air, fists clenched. What on earth were you trying to do?" roared the now injured boy.

"Sorry mate, but I was just telling the lovely Lorelai and her sister that I would fight to win her over and -," The echoing laughter from the two girls stopped Finn's rant to the brunette boy.

"Loves, care to tell us why you're laughing?" asked a beyond confused Finn

"Finn… we're not… we're not sisters!" Rory managed to get out through fits of laughter.

"Yeah, Finny, Rory's my daughter," Lorelai explained to the two puzzled faces. Before anyone could say anything else, a new voice was heard emerging from a crowd of people.

"Finn, care to introduce us to your friends?" came the third voice.

"Logan mate, nice to finally see you've arrived. This is Lorelai and her daughter Rory. Loves, this is my mates Colin and Logan." Finn stated, pointing to each boy respectively as he made the introductions.

"Nice to meet you Lorelai, well, Rory it appears we meet again," greeted Logan, flashing an all too familiar cocky smirk Rory's way."

Just then, the announcement to board flight 9006 for Basilona echoed through the speakers.

"Sorry guys, but that's our cue. Hope to meet you again," said a relieved Rory. She didn't know what it was, but whenever she saw Logan a weird sensation invaded her body and she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing yet.

"Not so fast love, that's our cue too. Looks like we're on the same flight. With that, the three boys escourted the girls to the plane.

"_This is going to be very interesting", _was the thought on everyone's mind, because even though the two involved seemed oblivious to the fact. There was a huge attraction between Rory and Logan, not like the playful, innocent, fake attraction between Lorelai and Finn, mainly used to amuse themselves, this attraction was all too real and so very obvious. But as Sherlock Holms says, "It's usually the most obvious, that is the most difficult to see."

Like it? Hate it? Please tell me what you think. If you like it, thank you so much, but if you hate it or have any suggestions please let me know. I'm new to this and a little constructive critism would be great too. Also would you like me to write the holiday chapters or summarize what's going to happen and start the next chapter at Yale?

(For those who are confused, they're taking a flight to Basilona and from there going on a cruise around the Meditteranean.)

LOL

Brillastic


	3. The plan

A/N: okay guys thanks a lot for all of your reviews. You really help me write these chapters. I just hope I can maintain my expected level of writing which I think is way overrated by you guys, anyway, I know I spelt Barcelona incorrectly, please forgive me it was an unintentional error. Thanks A LOT! To Ace and Lisa, this chapter would not've gone out if it weren't for them, you guys are the best!

Anyway, this will be my last update for two weeks. I'm going overseas for the two said weeks so I won't be able to update, however, when I return I'll be updating like crazy so please bear with me.

Onto the story…

Chapter 3 – The Plan 

The plane ride to Barcelona was… (for lack of a better word) interesting. Finn re-enacting the 'tough guy' scenes (as he called it) from both James Bond and MI movies. And it didn't help that Rory was sitting next to Logan by the window. Not that this was a coincidence, no, in the Gilmore world, there is no such thing as 'coincidences', but this did give both Rory and Logan a chance to learn more about each other, strategically without once letting on either of their last last names: Logan _Huntsburger, _son of newspaper king Mitchum Huntsburger.

Rory _Gilmore_, granddaughter of the highly respected Richard and Emily Gilmore, of high society. So, as I said before it was an interesting flight.

On their arrival, much to Rory's appreciation, Lorelai invited the three guys to dinner the following night.

"Ah love, you're the perfect woman. Good looks as well as cooking skills. Mates, I think I really scored with the beautiful Lorelai," stated Finn. His charming smile faultering in an instant as an eruption of laughter from the Gilmore Girls caused all three guys to glance back in confusion.

"Finn, you obviously have a lot to learn about Gi-," Lorelai began but was cut off by Rory's hand instantly covering her mouth.

"Rory, hun, I know I'm known to say some surprising things like, Hey Hugh, I know you're with Elizabeth Hurly, but how about picking up a hooker tonight. That was me, hee hee" explained Lorelai smiling while removing Rory's hand from covering her mouth.

"Mom!" replied Rory, clearly disgusted.

"Sorry, now please tell me what the need was for suddenly covering the beautiful hole in my face?"

"Ace doesn't want me to know her last name." Answered Logan before Rory got the chance.

"Hey Huntz-" Colin began but was cut off by Logan's hand suddenly covering his mouth.

"And as Logan forgot to mention, he doesn't want me knowing his last name," Rory continued.

"Okay, I know it might sound like a stupid question but, WHY THE HELL don't you want the other to know your last names?" asked a confused Colin.

"Mate, that ain't a stupid question. In fact that's the most sense I've heard since we got off the plane! Geez, being around the Gi girls sure requires a lot of thinking," said a very thoughtful Finn.

"Okay, first of all why 'Gi' girls. Second of all, unless Logan surrenders his last name, I'm not surrendering mine and lastly what's with the nickname?" asked Rory in one breath.

"In answer to your first question love, your beautiful mother only said Gi before you covered her lovely mouth. In response to your second question, that's the most babyish argument I've ever heard and in answer to your third I have no cooking idea."

"Well at least he was helpful for the first point, mind you Finn I think you crying out mummy in the middle of the night last week still tops the babyish comment," stated an amused Colin, causing the others to erupt into a poorly concealed fit of laughter.

"Hey, it was dark, I was scared and was deprived of alcohol that night!" cried a pouting Finn.

"Obviously, otherwise you wouldn't have remembered," laughed Logan. At this the entire group erupted in laughter once again even though they hadn't fully recovered from their previous fit of laughter, except Finn of course who just pouted.

"So Logan, you gonna tell us what Ace means?" asked a curious Lorelai, just about recovering from her fit of laughter.

"Well, on the plane Rory told me her dream to be a journalist, so I decided to call her Ace as in Ace reporter, because I'm sure she's going to be one heck of a reporter," reasoned Logan.

"Ahh, that's so sweet, Logie thinks I'm gonna do good. See mommy, someone likes me," mocked Rory while placing her hand in Logan's. It was meant to be a playful gesture but neither had any intention of letting go of the other's hand anytime soon, after feeling the distinct fuzzy sensation coursing through their bodies on contact.

"Never, call me Logie Ace," whispered Logan in Rory's ear sending shivers down her spine as the warm breath touched her porcelain skin.

"Tell me your last name and I promise I'll never call you that again… Except on special occasions," bargained Rory, content with having Logan next to her. She had come to the conclusion, not too long ago, that the strange feeling she felt when Logan was near was definitely a good thing.

The two were so wrapped up in their own thoughts that they did not hear the scheming ideas of Lorelai, Colin and our favourite Aussie.

"So tomorrow then," whispered an excited Lorelai.

"Love, what are we talking about again?" asked an almost asleep Finn as they got on the bus transport them to Lorelai's and Rory's hotel.

"Finny are you that deaf without alcohol?" asked an annoyed Lorelai at having to explain the situation again for the fourth time in five minutes.

"Sorry love, but alcohol is the only thing that keeps me alive," stated a drowsy Finn. Colin rummaged through his hand luggage bag and pulled out a metallic blue flask that had 'EMERGENCY' written in bright red around it. As soon as it was out of the bag, Finn immediately opened his eyes. Colin hadn't even begun to close the zipper to his bag when Finn had snatched the flask and started gulping whatever liquid was in it down, oblivious to Lorelai's puzzled expression and Colin's laughter.

"Colin, what was that all about?" asked Lorelai in all seriousness.

"That me lady was Finn's emergency alcohol flask. He can smell alcohol a hundred kilometres away," explained Colin.

"Ohh, my exotic Aussie is just like me!" exclaimed a mock excited Lorelai.

"What do you mean love?"

"Alcohol is to you, what coffee is to me!" explained Lorelai.

"Hey Mom, shout louder, I don't think the heard you in Norway!" called an amused Rory. She had her head rested on Logan's shoulder and Logan had one arm draped casually across her waist and the other holding her hand. It was the perfect picture. Lorelai couldn't help but realize how this perfect blond boy, Logan Huntz –something or the other – was going to play a huge role in her daughters life. She knew her daughter was immediately attracted to him from the moment that they met. Rory had spoken of Logan in a defensive key, but her eyes told a different story. Yes, she would push this, after all, she did have the help of Logan's friend Colin and the newly discovered species of man (namely Finn)._ Indeed, tomorrow will be a very exciting day for everyone. _

A/N: Okay so here it is, the last chapter for two weeks. I hope you all like it as much as the previous two. I decided to leave you in suspense, please don't hate me, I know I'll hate me too if I were you, but I really need to finish packing otherwise my mom will kill me!

Good luck to everyone who is writing exams, tests, handing in projects etc. and to all of you who will be travelling, going on holiday, enjoy your holiday and have a safe journey.

LOL

Brillastic


	4. First Date

A/N: Thanks a lot for all the reviews. It really means a lot to me that you guys enjoy what I write. You really make me feel special. Thanks a lot to everyone. Now I know I said I'll be gone for two weeks and I did. But apparently I wrote that chapter two and a half weeks ago, before my holiday and it only got sent day before yesterday. So all the places I mention do exist, they're not made up, and just for the record the Magical Fountain is fantastic, read on and you'll see what I'm talking about. So anyway I'm back and going to be updating on an ASAP basis.

So here is CH 4!

**CHAPTER 4 – Lights, Camera, Action!**

Light filted through the thin blue curtains of the hotel room. Distant, but distinct aromas of coffee filled the air and most of all a new feeling that has yet to be resolved filled every fibre of Rory's being.

Yesterday had been perfect, to say the least. Rory had fallen asleep in Logan's protective embrace, but never once letting go of his hand. She could hear faint whispers coming from Finn, Colin and her mother, but was too tired to try to work them out. All she could think about was dinner the next day and how it would unfold. Rory was not naïve enough to think it would go the way her mother wants her to think it will go, but Rory was curious as to what her mother was up to exactly.

Rory quickly showered, dressed and went downstairs to join her mother for breakfast.

"Hey…Hey…Hey, Rory!" came her mother's voice in a harsh, whispered tone.

"Mom," Rory inquired, "why are we whispering?"

"Hun, I just wanted to tell you to stop glowing so much, the sun can't handle the intense competition." Said Lorelai in all seriousness.

"Mom, honestly. A: I'm so not glowing. B: Why are we still whispering, and C: where is the coffee?" asked Rory in one breath.

Lorelai just stared at her daughter an unreadable expression sprawled out on her face.

"Mom, you could at least answer the third question," stated Rory a little irritated.

"You're trying to tell me something, I just know it. Kid you're cute, but I don't know what you're saying. Say the first thing again," confessed Lorelai in a very serious tone, but her eyes said she had trouble containing her laughter.

"Mom, you of all people should know what happens to me if I don't get coffee," warned Rory with a well-concealed glint of amusement on her face.

"Oh, oh, pick me, pick me, I know the answer to that question, oh pick me, pick me!" exclaimed Lorelai while waving her hands in the air to emphasize her statement.

"Mom!" laughed Rory.

"And a good morning to you too, mission completed!" stated Lorelai content at having successfully completed her mission.

"And what exactly was your mission?" asked Rory taking a seat, having a feeling that it might take a little longer to get the answer to her third question.

"A mission so bold, so daring, so undeniably dangerous that only one, Lorelai Gilmore could complete," started Lorelai, waving her arms in the air for emphasis, "This mission so important that…I forgot what it was."

"Mom, you are unbelievable," laughed Rory while snatching her mother's coffee off the table.

"Hey, that was mine!" pouted Lorelai.

"Well, you wouldn't tell me where to get my own," gloated Rory while taking a sip of the golden liquid.

"Mean daughter, mean, no more cookies for you," challenged Lorelai.

"Fine. Here's your coffee," surrendered Rory while passing the coffee cup back to Lorelai.

"See, I knew I liked you for a reason,"

Rory just smiled.

"What, no smarty pants comment?" asked Lorelai in mock shock, "Where did I go wrong?"

Still Rory sat there her only response was simply shaking her head at her mother's antics.

"Fine then. More coffee for me," stated Lorelai while rising the coffee mug to her lips and tilting her head backwards. Finally after no liquid was released, she decided to glance _inside_ the cup.

"Where did all the coffee go?" asked Lorelai in her best baby voice.

Rory just started laughing.

"I knew I taught you well fruit of my loins, now we can call it even, after I drank your cup of coffee at last year's dance marathon.

"I guess so."

The Gilmore Girls finished their breakfast which consisted of three helpings go every kind of pastry and four more cups of coffee each, before they headed down to the shopping centre to buy their dresses for the evening.

GGGGGGGG 

The three musketeers made their way across the street, they realized last night that their hotel, Hotel de Catalonia, was only a few blocks away from The Barcelo Sants (the hotel at which the Gilmores were staying).

Colin and Finn noticed a distinct change in Logan's behaviour. He was somewhat quieter than usual, almost always in his own world and what knocked Finn off his rocker was Logan refused alcohol!

"Hey mate, you sure you don't want the only thing that makes life bearable?" asked a perplexed Finn.

"Sorry Finn, but I already have an allowance," stated Logan, causing Colin to laugh hysterically at the confused expression on Finn's face.

"Uh, mate, what does an allowance have to do alcohol?"

"Finn, having alcohol at your age isn't even legal in this country," reasoned Colin.

"Sorry mate, I'm having a hard time seeing your point," stated a very confused Finn.

"Never mind," sighed Colin. Ever since Finn's first glass of alcohol, he had been inseparable from the liquid.

Throughout his friends' banter, Logan remained quiet. His mind solely concentrating on a certain brunette with crystal blue eyes and smile that melted his heart. There was just something about what he felt for Rory Gi-, that he couldn't quite place. Logan was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. Apparently he had been so locked up in his own thoughts, he failed to realize how far they walked.

"Why hello, you guys are exactly on time. I really disappointed," came Lorelai's comical voice.

"And why may I ask are you disappointed Love?" asked Finn while casually swinging his arm over Lorelai's shoulders.

"Finny, you should know that when a lady says seven, she means seven fifteen," stated Lorelai matter-of-factly.

"So sorry Love, how can I make it up to you?" asked Finn.

"Finn, you should never, ever ask my mom that question. The last person who asked her that, ended up mowing the lawn, washing her car, vacuum cleaning the house and dusting the pictures," warned Rory coming into view for the first time that evening.

"Now look what you did, you scared him," scolded Lorelai moving aside so Rory could be seen clearly.

What she wore took Logan's breath away, he just stood there gawking at the sight before him, but wasn't the only one, apparently all three boys couldn't help but stare. Rory wore a simple strap, royal-blue dress that ended just above her knees. The dress flared a little from her hipbone downwards and had a fit that showed off all her curves. Her hair was curled and held in a half up, half down look. She looked like the perfect balance between casual and formal.

"Wow, uh, you look…uh…gorgeous," stumbled Logan, looking for the right words.

"Thank you, you don't look half bad yourself," stated Rory looking Logan over.

"Now that we know everyone looks gorgeous and not half bad, lets get this show on the road!" exclaimed Lorelai breaking the silence that had engulfed them.

"Hey Love, why aren't you all dressed up? … Not that you don't look lovely in a jeans and tank top, but…uh…are you going like that?" asked Finn. At his question, Colin elbowed him in the stomach, remarkably jogging his memory.

"Oh, riiiiiggghhtt, I gotcha. Only the lovebirds are going we aren't. Now I see," stated Finn at his newly acquired realization.

"Wait you're not coming?" asked a perplexed Rory.

"No Hun, now you and Logan better hurry you got a reservation," explained Lorelai while shoving the two out of the hallway.

"But what are you gonna do," asked Rory. It wasn't that she didn't like Logan, she was just afraid she wasn't going to be able to control herself if she were alone with him.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something, after all I got two male slaves to torture," whispered Lorelai quite loudly while wearing an evil grin.

After Rory and Logan disappeared behind the elevator doors, Lorelai called over Colin and Finn.

"Time to begin phase two of tonight's dinner plan," she whispered, still wearing her evil grin.

"And what may I ask is that?" asked a clueless Finn.

"That Finny is called wait and see," explained Lorelai.

"Oh, I get it, so we wait, and see," beamed Finn.

"Very good Finn. So let's go inside and watch movies to pass the time," stated Lorelai while leading the boys inside the hotel room.

"Can we watch MI: 1 and 2," begged Colin.

"Yeah, or The Ring series," asked a keen Finn.

"Finn the last time you watched that, you spent the whole week sleeping in my room," reasoned Colin, but before Finn could reply, Lorelai cut him off.

"Silly boys, we're gonna watch Charlie and the Chocolate Factory." With that Lorelai left the boys to insert the DVD into her requested DVD player. The boys both sat down with the same thought running through their heads: _What did I get myself into?_

GGGGGGGGGG 

Meanwhile, Rory and Logan had just exited the hotel. There was a light chill in the air, so Rory moved closer to Logan while he moved his arm instinctively around her waist.

"So, does anything look good on that menu?" asked Logan once they were shown to their table and Rory immediately snatched the menu from his hands.

"Well, the pizza and pasta looks great, I'm not too sure about anything else. Maybe we could order the Chinese too, that doesn't look too bad either. What about you?" asked Rory, looking at Logan's surprised face.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just most girls I go out with hardly eat anything and here you're ordering enough food to feed three people. Not that that's a bad thing though."

"If you think I'm bad you should see my mother." reasoned Rory.

"I guess it's a Gi- trait. I'm looking forward to it."

"Good."

Dinner went by quite smoothly telling embarrassing stories from each other's past. Rory and Logan felt comfortable in each other's company. They felt safe with each other, like they could tell each other their deepest secrets and that wasn't a trait common feeling for either.

They decided to watch the Magical fountain display before heading back to the hotel. It was beautiful. The fantastic array of colours and music created a romantic atmosphere coated in awe by its beauty. Logan looked at Rory who had her head rested against his shoulder. She must've felt his eyes on him, because at that moment she turned to look at him. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity before Logan bent down and kissed her. Fireworks exploded inside both of their bodies. The kiss was meant to be short and sweet, but when Rory began to kiss back the kiss became an entirely new story. When oxygen became a necessity the two parted.

"That was…amazing," they managed to huff out in unison.

Before Logan knew what was happening Rory had pulled him closer and connected her mouth with his. It didn't take him long to respond: he instinctively pulled her closer to him as her fingers ran through his hair. The fireworks inside their bodies never once faltering during their contact. No-one else in the world existed it was just the two of them. This had definitely been an unforgettable first date.

A/N: So there it is. What do you think? Like it or hate it? Was it up to your expectations? I really need to know what you guys think of it.

LOL and good luck to all of you who are attending trials and writing tests and exams. Best of luck to all.

Brillastic


	5. Confrontations

A/N: Thanks to all my very faithful reviewers. You definitely help me write these chapters. If any of you want me to speed up the process to the story or… whatever, just tell me about it and I'll do what I can.

LOL and thanks.

Now onto the story… (PS – We've now jumped to Rory's second year at Yale. They still don't know each other's last names okay.)

**CHAPTER 4 – Confrontations **

It's been five years. Five years since she last spoke to him, five years since she last melted in his embrace and five years since she looked into those dazzling chocolate-brown eyes. It wasn't his fault they lost contact, nor was it hers. It was simply fate's cruel way of telling them they were never destined to be together…or so they thought.

Second year of college was just about approaching, in fact Yale started in…three hours. Sure Rory still thought about him, but she promised him she wouldn't stop living her life and even if he wasn't here to see her, or even if she'll never see him again she wanted to keep the promise she made him, simply because that was the last letter she'd ever received and her reply was the last letter she ever sent.

(A/N: Okay Rory lost her virginity to Dean, but doesn't become his girlfriend. So she's single. Sorry to slow you down, carry on.)

As Rory walked through the gates and onto the Yale campus, she could tell that this year was going to be filled with unexpected surprises, but she couldn't really place it. She didn't have much time to ponder over this new feeling before she bumped into Marty.

"Hi Rory," came Marty's constantly unsure voice.

"Oh hi Marty. Did you enjoy your break?" asked Rory, a bit distracted.

"Yes I did thank you, what about you? Anything out of the ordinary happen?"

This question hit Rory like a ton of bricks. She hadn't really thought about telling anyone what she did, but it wasn't like her to lie to one of her best friends, she knew from experience, it would never work.

**FLASHBACKFLASHBACK **

"_Rory, are you okay?"_

"_Colin. What are you doing here?"_

"_You kinda got us all worried running off like that."_

"_I'm fine, really," answered Rory while dabbing her damp eyes._

"_Rory, a true friend, like yours truly, can see through the defences of his best friends. Now I know you like to pose strong and deal with your troubles by yourself, but why should you when you have four people waiting to help you lift the weight off your shoulders." At this Rory flung herself into Colin's outstretched arms._

"_I just…I don't want to loose him Colin."_

"_Ace, you'll never loose me. I promise," answered Logan having overheard their conversation on his approach while taking Rory from Colin's arms. On feeling his presence, Rory began to sob harder while tightening her grip around his neck._

"_Logan, you promise."_

"_I promise," Logan assured her while placing a gentle kiss on her head._

**END FLASHBACK END FLASHBACK **

"Hello, Rory, anyone home?"

"What, oh yeah sorry. Sort of got lost in my own world."

"I see that," replied Marty, "Hey do you want to go get coffee or something?"

"Do you even have to ask?" asked Rory trying to keep the surfacing emotions after that flashback at bay.

"I guess not, come on."

She never forgot about Logan, nor did she stop thinking about him. No one besides her mother even knew he existed. He was possibly the only person she ever really loved. Even through all her relationships she never stopped comparing every one of them to Logan.

The two made their way down to the nearest coffee cart and after ordering the largest cup of coffee there, they began to make their way back to Rory's dorm. As they turned the corner, Marty literally bumped into a clearly drunken Australian.

"Hey mate! Watch where you're going next time," came a familiar voice to Rory's ears, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Come on buddy, we gotta get going. Huntz is gonna leave without us," came a second man's voice.

"Huntz?" Rory couldn't stop herself from whispering at her sudden realization at the name.

"Yeah Love, Huntzburger waits for no one so we gotta run," answered the Aussie while turning his back 90 degrees before suddenly stopping.

"Wait, have I seen you before Love?"

"There you two are, listen guys, the trip for – hey Finn, whose your friend?" came a new voice that confirmed the feeling burning at the pit of Rory's stomach.

"Don't know mate. I was just asking this lovely lady her name when you came and interrupted us," answered a very eager Finn. He didn't know why, but he felt he knew this girl and not just as one of his flings. All the time Rory was standing with only her side profile exposed to the three boys.

"So Love, what's your name?"

"I think you know the answer to that question Finn," stated Rory while showing her face for the first time during the conversation.

"Rory," breathed Logan.

"Hi guys."

A/N: Okay look, I know it's short, but I really have to get going. I promise a new chapter very soon. LOL

Brillastic


	6. You changed

A/N: I hope you guys like the story so far. Thanks to all of my reviewers, you guys are absolutely FANTASTIC, no, BRILLIANT, no… OOOOH! I can't think of anything that describes you guys, they haven't invented one yet but when they do I'll be sure to let you guys know.

Now, onto the story…

LOL

CHAPTER 6 – You Changed 

"Rory? Are you serious? We haven't seen you since…the cruise… what…Five years ago. It's good to see you," stated a baffled Colin while advancing to Rory and giving her a hug.

"Yeah Love. How've you been?" asked Finn while giving her a hug.

"I've been okay. It's nice to see you guys again too."

"Uh, Rory, I better get going," said Marty making himself known for the first time since Finn bumped into him.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later Marty," said Rory while waving good-bye to her friend's back.

"Boyfriend?" asked Logan. Speaking for the first time since the discovery of the beautiful brunette.

"No, friend," answered Rory in a rather defensive tone.

"Hey Colin, mate, why don't we go…paint our nails or something?" asked Finn while dragging himself and Colin away from Rory and Logan.

"Finn, you paint your nails. I'll meet you at the bar when you're done," replied a very humoured Colin.

"Yeah Finn, you go paint your nails, me and my mate, Colin here will meet you at the bar!" replied Finn.

"Finn, sometimes I worry about you," Colin stated clearly amused.

"Me too mate, me too. I never know what's wrong with you," Finn shot back causing both Rory and Logan to erupt in laughter at Colin's sudden change in expressions.

"Yeah…let's just go. Shall we," stated Colin.

"Always the gentleman," Finn mocked in his best imitation of a lady's voice (which ended up being far too high and disbelieving. Obviously).

"So, it's been a long time. How've you been?" asked Logan breaking the silence that had engulfed them since Colin and Finn had turned the corner.

"I've been good. I got accepted at Chilton and now I'm here. So everything's been fine," answered Rory a bit tongue tied and at a loss for words.

"That's good," replied Logan.

"Thanks. So what about you," asked Rory.

"I'm good," answered Logan.

"Good."

"Yes, it is good."

"So…Logan Huntzburger, huh?"

"Wha-who told you?"

"I have my ways," answered Rory.

"No doubt of it," replied Logan, "So what's your last name?"

"Gilmore," Rory answered with an air of pride, which she didn't understand.

"As in Richard and Emily Gilmore?" asked Logan in disbelief.

"That would be the one."

"Wow," was all Logan's reply.

By this point, Rory couldn't help but ask a question that had been nagging at her since the knowledge of Logan's last name dawned on her.

"Quite a reputation you've got," Rory stated before she could stop herself.

"Sorry?"

"You know, one knight stands, the whole playboy thing. You're practically the biggest playboy in the school," answered Rory clearly becoming enraged.

"What did you want Rory? I wasn't sure if I'd ever see you again and yet you wanted me to sit around and wait for you. Did you sit and wait for me?" asked Logan also getting angry.

"No, but I didn't go ahead and sleep with every guy I saw!" yelled Rory.

"But you did still date pretty seriously right?" asked Logan also pretty much upset that she brought up this conversation on their first meeting in five years.

"So what if I did?" yelled Rory, her eyes brimming with angered tears.

"Don't you think falling in love with someone else is worse than sleeping with random people, not getting attached at all?" asked Logan, now infuriated that she had moved on.

"That's just rubbish Logan. Your logic astounds me!"

"Well it better! At least I didn't move on and replace you!" yelled Logan.

"You think I replaced you. Crap Logan, who do you think I am?"

"Someone who found someone else to make her laugh and smile. You don't need me!" yelled Logan.

"Where is this coming from?" yelled Rory equally upset, but had tears streaming down her face in anger and frustration.

"It's coming from the fact that after five years we finally meet again and you jump on me trying to blame me for doing what I do, while you have been in serious relationships. You probably have your knight in shining armour waiting for you right now. Damn it Rory. How could you move on so fast when I couldn't get you out of my head for more that three seconds at a time!" yelled Logan in one breath while Rory just looked at him dumbfounded, "You know what, it doesn't matter. We're done here. Have a nice life Rory," and with that he left. His face flustered from anger and hurt and reluctant tears evident in his eyes along with the pain that only one whose lost love can understand.

Rory just gazed at his retreating back pretty much in the same condition as Logan. The onlookers who had their attention snatched by the persistent yelling of the two heart-broken lovers. _He was right,_ Rory thought to herself as she walked off in the other direction. _What I did to him was far worse than what he did to me, but none of those guys could compare. Not Dean, not Jess, not anybody. But it doesn't matter. We're over. I don't need him. After all I lived for five years without him, I definitely do not need his arrogant smirk, cocky attitude and preposterous charm to survive_, but just thinking about him, brought fresh tears to her porcelain skin. Little did she know how very wrong she was.

A/N: So there is the promised chapter. At first I thought about a sappy reunion, but then there wouldn't be a story, would there? And if you're a Gilmore maniac, like me, you'll know that life isn't without complications in the real and Gilmore world, especially when it comes to relationships!

I promise to update ASAP, but school's starting soon, so it may not be as often.

Good Luck to everyone with finals, trials and new terms (I know I need it)! LOL

Brillastic


	7. Maybe there's hope for us

A/N: Thank you all for all the flattering reviews, you have no idea how much they mean to me. I know I may have gone a bit overboard with their reunion, but they will get together soon. I just wanted them to get some anger their chest. So thanks yet again my 'yet to be invented adjective' reviewers.

Now onto the story…

**CHAPTER 7 - Maybe there is hope for us**

"So mate how'd the reunion go?" asked Finn as he spotted Logan entering their dorm a few hours later.

"Finn, when you said you were gonna paint your nails earlier, I never actually thought you were going to do it," replied Logan, desperately trying to get away from the accursed topic.

"Mate, I was bored. What would you've done?" asked Finn extremely interested.

"Watch a movie or something, I don't know?" replied Logan while taking a bottle of scotch out of the alcohol cabinet.

"You know what mate, you're smarter than you look. Why didn't I think of that?" asked Finn to himself as he put away the bright pink nail polish and started walking to find the nail polish remover bottle that for some reason or the other he had kept with him in his room. Logan just watched his friend as he robot-walked his way into his room, as carefree as the singing birds outside. _Why did she have to complicate things? She was right, I didn't need to become the school's biggest playboy, but she doesn't know no-one compared. I never had any feelings for anyone since her. She was and probably always will be my 'one and only', 'first and last' etc. But she moved on. How the hell did she manage to do that? Did I mean that little to her? Well, it doesn't matter, it's over. There'll never be anyone who'll ever come close, but if she moved on I gotta try right?_

"No you don't," came an echoing voice from the front door.

"Colin! Make some noise or something, don't give a guy a heart attack!" exclaimed Logan.

"Sorry man," replied Colin.

"What did you mean when you said, no I don't?"

"It appears you were thinking aloud and you said you gotta try to move on,"

"And moving on is…a bad thing?" asked Logan.

"No, I'm all for that, it's just I don't think you should cut her out completely," replied Colin.

"I never said that -" started Logan, but was cut off by Colin.

"Logan, we've known each other for…uh…well, an extremely long time and I know that 'moving on' meant cutting her out completely, because you said so yourself, you could never move on if she's standing right outside," reasoned Colin.

"Listen Colin, you didn't hear our conversation, she's moved on, so now it's my turn. I never tried before because I always thought that what we had was something special, something that every person dreams about, but it seems I was a fool. I'll see you later Colin." And with that Logan left with the echoing of the slammed doors and an atmosphere of hurt filling the air.

"She really broke him, didn't she mate?" asked Finn as he exited the room, having made up his mind it was safe to come out.

"That she did man. That she did," replied Colin with a sigh.

**GGGGGGGG**

"Rory c'mon, you have been in there all day!" yelled Paris while banging on Rory's door.

"Go away Paris! I don't feel like talking right now!" yelled Rory in reply.

"Rory," Paris softened her tone, "I know I'm being selfish, but…Asher Fleming died…and well…I need to talk to someone I trust. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to but-" Paris's rant was cut off by the unlocking of Rory's door, exposing a very flushed Rory with blood-shot eyes and a mop of messy hair to add to her already broken features.

"I'm sorry Paris. I, I didn't know," stated Rory in a quavering voice.

"That's okay, I think you need company more than I do Gilmore," stated Paris eying her friend carefully.

"I -," but that was all Rory managed to get out before she collapsed right there and then. She would've hit the floor hard had Paris not caught her. Not knowing what to do, I mean Paris was pre-med and all, but she was only a beginner, she was not trained for this yet, Paris started yelling, trying to wake Rory up while dialling 911.

"Rory! Rory! Rory! Wake up! Rory!" Paris yelled as she was waiting for her call to get through.

Logan was on his way to the pub when he heard a scream coming from one of the dorms. He would've just shrugged it off as someone else's problem had it not been clear in the person's scream that Rory was the subject in need. On hearing her name, Logan immediately rushed to the dorm from which he was sure the yelling had come from. He burst through the door, silently praising the fact that it was unlocked. He quickly noticed a panicked blond standing over a brunette lying motionless on the floor.

"Who the hell are -," the blond began but was cut off by Logan.

"What happened!" he asked as he lent by Rory's side. It was clear that she had been crying her eyes out, _but why? Maybe I was wrong, maybe she still likes me, but now is not the time._

"Well, we were just talking and all of a sudden she just collapsed," answered the blond.

"Rory, Rory," whispered Logan gently while his heart pounded loudly in his chest. He slowly picked Rory up and rested her limb body on his lap while gently running his fingers across her cheeks.

"C'mon Ace wake up, please Ace," she whispered in a barely audible tone. By now Paris had put the phone away and watched the interaction between, who she knows to be, Logan Huntzberger and Rory Gilmore.

"Ace, you're scaring me, please wake up," whispered Logan rather desperately while pulling Rory closer to him and tightening his embrace. After a few seconds of silence, but what seemed like hours of panic for Logan, he felt Rory begin to stir.

"Get her a glass of water. Hurry!" ordered Logan. Paris wasn't one to be bossed around, but it was for Rory so she did as she was told and quickly returned with a glass of water which Logan gratefully accepted.

"Ace, here drink this," Logan told Rory carefully.

"Where, where am I. Logan? What are you doing here?" asked a very disorientated Rory in a course voice.

"Shhhh, Ace, drink this. It'll make you feel better," replied Logan while placing a relieved kiss on her forehead.

"What happened?" asked Rory after slowly drowning half the glass.

"Well, you sorta collapsed on me Rory," answered Paris, speaking for the first time.

"Sorry," replied Rory, quickly recovering and a bit embarrassed that so much drama was caused over her.

"If you don't mind…"

"Paris,"

"Paris, if you don't mind I'll put Rory into her bed so she can rest," suggested Logan while picking himself and Rory off the floor and taking her to her room.

"Thank you Logan," whispered Rory clearly exhausted.

"You scared the living daylights out of me Ace. Never do that again," stated Logan while putting her gently inside the covers of her bed.

"I'll try. I'm sorry I dragged you all the way out here. You probably have something more important to do," said Rory in a defeated tone.

"Don't be sorry. I didn't have anything better to do. I still love you Rory. That's one thing that will never change with me, even if it has with you," whispered Logan sincerely meaning what he said.

"Logan I-," Rory began, but was cut off by Logan's hand over her mouth.

"You need to rest Ace. We'll talk soon I promise. I'm not going to lie to you, you really hurt me that you moved on and left me behind with only memories, but I was irrational to ask you to give up your life for me, but it still hurts you know -," Logan was cut off by Rory's lips crashing down on his. His first instincts were to deepen the kiss and allow himself to get consumed in the overwhelming feeling that only Rory could cause. He almost forgot what it felt like to kiss her, but then he remembered their current predicament and so did Rory. The pulled away at the samee time, instantly regretting it but revelling in the little comfort that the thought, 'it was necessary' gave them.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was doing. I think I'm just exhausted," stated Rory trying her hardest to ignore the firework sensation he had left swimming through her body.

"I need time to think Rory. We both do," reasoned Logan, "I hope you get better soon," and with that Logan exited the dormitory.

_Why is she the only one that can make me feel like this? _Thought Logan to himself,_ but she probably still has a boyfriend or something waiting for her. I don't know what to do. I'm hurt, angry, no, furious at her and yet I still love her. I'm not used to this. I so need a beer, I'll think about it after my hangover tomorrow._

_Why is he the only man that can make me feel like this? But he's probably gone to find a bed partner for tonight, but he said he loved me. I loved him since our fourth date on the ship when we went to watch the ice skating show and afterward, he taught me how to glide smoothly on the ice in a very basic manner, but much appreciated by me. I'll never forget looking into his chocolate brown eyes and feeling everything I ever wanted: Love, Happiness, Friendship and Security. I'm too tired I'll think about this tomorrow after a cup of coffee and a long phone call with mom, _thought Rory to herself before drifting off into a deep sleep.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter, contrary to popular demand and a few quite desperate requests I've made Logan and Rory work their way to reconciliation a lot faster. However, if you guys don't mind, I'll like to throw in a few more obstacles along the way. Tell me what you think. I hope I'm still writing up to your expectations, I have a plot in mind but it's going to take a chapter or two to completely unfold. I really hope you liked it, especially those who wanted their reconciliation to happen ASAP.

Good Luck to all with anything they need it for.

LOL

Brillastic


	8. Fury and Answers

A/N: Okay guys I'm soooooooo sorry for the long wait. I'm sure you all hate me right now, but please forgive me. I'm a rollercoaster right now. I barely have time to breath anymore. Onto some of the received reviews. I'm so glad most of you like it, you make my day. Also thank you to all of you who constructively criticized my piece of writing, you helped me realize most of the flaws in my story. Anyway, to clear things up a bit, Rory was not mad at Logan for the simple reason he 'moved on'. It was because of what he had become, what reputation now exceeded him, and she's angry at how much has changed, (PS, I've decided to make it so, that the break of contact was more Rory's fault). Logan as well is not only upset because he'd been 'replaced', but hurt that on their first meeting in five years she bombarded him with hate for what he had become without knowing the whole story. I hope that clears a few things up for you. And I hope you'll enjoy this long awaited chapter. I decided to speed things up a bit…

**CHAPTER 8 – You hurt me!**

It has been three months since Rory had fainted. No-one else was aware of the reason and she wasn't about to tell anyone that she fainted due to an exceptional amount of consumed alcohol (that would've rivaled Finn's) on an empty stomach.

For the past three months, Rory and Logan hadn't spoken nor bumped into one another. Rory was getting rather annoyed at this situation, 'How can he just show up, kiss me and leave without saying so much as a 'hello' for three months – not that I've caught a glimpse of him – but that's not the point!... Is it? ... No!' thought Rory repeatedly to herself as she made her way to the newsroom to retrieve her forgotten article.

Rory entered the newsroom, pretty much in her own world. So much so, that she didn't even stop to wonder why the door was closed in the first place. He made her way half-consciously to her desk with a beyond determined look on her face. Once she successfully reached her destination she stopped dead still for a second, as if zoning back to reality.

"Always enter like that Ace?" came an amused voice from the desk opposite her. On hearing the familiar voice, Rory spun around so fast, she almost lost her balance – if it weren't for the table I might add.

"Logan…what are you doing here?" stammered Rory. Sure she thought about this moment for about three months, but right now she was absolutely at a loss for words, something that didn't happen often to our little Gilmore Girl.

"Waiting for something strange to happen," answered Logan, his voice drowning in sarcasm. "No, actually I'm on the paper and guessing by the looks of it so are you," added Logan after seeing the serious expression on Rory's face. An expression he'd only seen a rare number of times before, but the one most distinct was on Day 2 of the infamous cruise.

**FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK**

"_Hey, you wanna come inside the pool?" asked a highly amused Logan._

"_Nope," was his only reply._

"_Oh, c'mon Ace, it'll be fun," stated Logan from the pool's edge._

"…"

"_Lost your tongue Ace?" laughed Logan at the received look on her face. At his gesture Rory closed her book titled 'Cat amongst the Pigeons' by Agatha Christie and made her way to the pool's edge but didn't enter. Logan looked slightly surprised by her actions –he may not have known her long, but he knew her enough to know that she never succumbed, even harmless, teasing. _

_Rory sat elegantly on the edge of the pool watching as her boyfriend advanced closer to her._

"_So Ace, you gonna answer my question or your tongue's still missing," Logan taunted, he knew he was signing his own death wish, but it was just too much fun to get under her skin. By this point, Logan had reached the spot where Rory had perched herself. She looked calm and collected, but her eyes told a different story: they were burning with a fire of revenge, mischief and a sparkle of anger. In one heated second, Rory leaned forward and captured Logan's mouth with hers. It didn't take Logan long to wear off the initial element of shock before he started kissing back. Rory's hand teased the muscles on his arms before – at a painfully slow pace –making their way up his chest and circling around his neck, tangling her hands in his short, wet hair. Logan's one arm rested around her thin waist while the other rested at the crook of her neck, gently pulling her closer to him. How long the kiss lasted they will never know. To them it was an eternity of heated passion and fury as well from the one party._

_Rory was the first to break the kiss, leaving both teens gasping in silence for breath, leaning their foreheads against each other's. _

"_So Logan, think that would've been possible if cat got my tongue?" asked Rory in a teasing tone._

"_Guess you were just saving it for a special moment," Loan played along._

"_You know me too well Huntz. Well I better go savor over that moment now," replied Rory in a seductive tone._

"_Let's just see how well you fare G" stated Logan while advancing to meet her lips once again. Unfortunately as soon as the words were out his mouth, Rory had jumped back, causing his face to collide with the brick, pool edge._

"_Wha -" started a very disorientated Logan, but was cut off when suddenly, someone erupted into a fit of poorly concealed laughter._

"_So, you used your power over me to shut me up? Wow Ace," stated Logan after regaining his composure._

"_Nothing gets past you does it," replied Rory, sarcasm dripping off each syllable._

"_Hey, where are you going?"_

"_To finish my book silly. Poirot's about to explain everything," replied Rory._

"_It's a pity --- had to be the killer, she was so sweet too," stated Logan, deliberately letting the murderer's name slip._

'_WHY ON EARTH DO YOU HAVE TO BE YOU!" screamed a very annoyed Rory, "I wanted to find out for myself! Now you ruined my surprise!" shouted Rory in pure anger._

"_Woah there mate. What d'you do to get the lovely Rory screaming like that?" came the clueless voice of Finn._

"_I kinda told her the name of the murderer in the book she's reading," replied a satisfied Logan, at getting Rory back for making him kiss the brick floor._

"_Which book mate?"_

"_Cat amongst the pigeons."_

"_Oh the murderer was ---. Everyone knows that." Stated Finn._

"_Finn, you mean you actually read the book?" asked Colin in disbelief._

"_What you think mate? How else would I know that?"_

"_Finn, the only reason you know the answer to that question was because you read the last chapter and told everyone you finished the book," reminded Logan._

"_So? Mate, exactly what is your point?" asked an unfazed Finn._

"_All three of you are total morans you know that!" yelled Rory as she stomped off, back into the confined area of the inner ship._

**END FLASHBACKEND FLASHBACK**

"Okay…so…how's Colin and Finn?" asked Rory trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had draped over them.

"They're fine. Colin's still the only sane one in the group and Finn's…well…Finn," laughed Logan, happy the tension lessened.

"Logan, are we ever going to talk about us?" asked Rory in one breath, afraid she may have lost her nerve if she didn't pose the question right away.

"What is there to talk about Rory?" asked Logan seriously and using her name for emphasis.

"You know…like, why don't we start talking about why you were so mad at me," stated Rory, anger rising at the memory, "did you expect me to wait for you forever?"

"Rory-"

"No seriously Logan, I need to know. Are you just jealous, are you truly hurt or did you expect me to wait my entire life for you? You seemed to have moved on pretty nicely too, might I add," yelled Rory, her tone rising with every word.

"Do you want to know what hurt me Rory? Do you really want to know!" yelled Logan, angered at her false accusations.

"Enlighten me!"

"I meet you after five years without so much as a smoke signal. Ask Colin or even Finn, I was depressed for three years. I didn't date anyone, I didn't speak to anyone, I hardly ate. The only thing I did was stare at the picture of you in my wallet," on saying this, Logan extracted an ID size photo of himself and Rory. They were at the formal night (night before the ship made its last stop-back at Barcelona. Rory had her arms around Logan's neck while Logan held her waist. They were both laughing at something Finn was doing (but the camera couldn't catch exactly what). "When I started collage, Finn and Colin made me promise I was going to stop pining over you. I promised them I'd rather commit suicide. So as a last resort, they took me to the pub, got me drunk and sent me home with a one-night-stand. When I'm drunk, that's the only time you couldn't haunt me. You were in my dreams, in my mind and in my heart since the moment we met," finished Logan exasperated.

"So, then why did you get mad at me!" asked Rory, her anger directed more at herself now than at him.

"The first thing I hear when I see the only person I've been dreaming of for 1825 days is accusations, assumptions and berating of my actions. You accuse and point fingers at me for moving on, the only way I could when you've moved on as well! I'm not saying you should have, or I expected you to wait for me, no. I just wanted a nice hello, a hug and to talk to my first, and still, only girlfriend who also happens to be my best friend. I didn't expect you to fall back into my arms and live happily ever after. I thought maybe we could at least be friends. I mean I was and still am miserable without you and no matter how angry I am at you, I love you!"

"Wh-what?" on hearing the three words she had been praying to hear all the time that they were together, Rory was flabbergasted.

"I said I love you. I always have, but so much, maybe too much, time has passed between us and going back to the way the things were, I know you feel it's impossible, but maybe we can still be friends. I'm sorry...but right now, I need to go clear my head. I'll see you around Rory. I hope we can be friends though," Logan left quite abruptly after the words sailed out of his mouth. Leaving a shocked Rory who was ashamed as well as furious at herself for putting Logan through what he went through. The main thing troubling her at this point was, _'Do I still love him? I thought I loved Dean, I thought I loved Jess, but I loved neither. Do I really love Logan? Has it been too long? Do I want to be friends?'_ the questions were swimming around her head like a raging river had just been let loose. Only time will tell…

So there it is. I hope you all liked it. I know it's not that great, but many people wanted explanations so that's what I gave them. Let me know what you think please. Constructively critisize this piece, because I know it wasn't very good and if people think should speed it up, slow it down, change it here and there please let me know.

Oh and just a shout out to all the Rogan writers – You guys are awesome! I read all the lasted Rogan stories and every single one of them is FANTABULOUS!

LOL

Brillastic


	9. Surprise twist

A/N: I'm so glad you all enjoyed the previous chapter. The reviews are awesome, thank you…all of you who read and still continues to read my story. Really, you help my confidence in writing grow and I can't thank you enough for that. Now I know, that was a line many like to use in their fanfics, but I really mean it. Thank You!

Anyway, so a few people were asking for some Lorelai interaction. So here's this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Although I don't know if this chapter will live up to your expectations, I was kind of trying to bring people back, so it may not be great, but if you think I should change it a little, please let me know and I'll re-post it with the changes. I won't re-post it without another chapter to tag along, so don't worry about that. Just tell me if you like t or not. Now I'll stop boring you with my rants and let you get back to the story…

CHAPTER 9 – Drama, Drama and More Drama

Rory sat in her dorm room looking fiercely at her laptop screen. The luminous glow of her blue wallpaper casting fractions of the room into shadows as the sun slowly descended further into the hungry barrier of the horizon.

Rory was a little stressed right now. Her mother would be coming to visit and she had to complete her article before the longed for and well overdue arrival. However, before Rory could do anything further a constant knocking broke her out of her reverie. Heaving a great sigh, she slowly logged out and began to attempt hastily making it to the door. Upon opening it she came face to face with one of three people, she thought she wouldn't see in a while…Finn.

"Uh, Finn…what are…what are you doing here?" stuttered Rory.

"Love, I'm bored," sighed Finn.

"Excuse me?" asked Rory completely shocked.

"I needed to talk to someone. Logan is busy finishing all my alcohol. Colin is busy acting like a daft imbecile and you're my only option. Now love, please do old Finn a favor and give me some alcohol. Pretty please. I lost my key to my emergency stash, so I'm pretty sober right now," pouted Finn.

"Now that can't be good can it," stated Rory in mock seriousness as she allowed Finn to enter, while walking into the kitchenette to find a bottle of scotch for Finn.

"So, love how've you been?" asked Finn once he had successfully drank half the bottle.

"Finn, what are you doing here? Seriously," asked Rory not in the mood to play games. She had a glint of hopeful feeling inside of her, but hope for what she wasn't sure.

"Okay love, you see, Logan's been kinda 'out of it' for two weeks now and Colin and I are getting a little worried. You wouldn't happen to know of anything that happened would you?" asked Finn, a knowing gleam in his eye.

"Well, I'm sort of the reason he's upset. You see we had a fight that wasn't actually resolved," explained Rory already knowing Finn knew all the details. She knew the threesome better than most gave her credit for. Finn was just about to respond when someone burst through the door.

"Fruit of my loins, why don't you talk to mommy anymore. The woman who gave you life, you know. Did you forget about little o'l me? Lorelai stated as she entered, her back towards the pair who were know sitting on the couch.

"Finny!" she eclaimed when she turned around.

"Lorelai my love, how art thou?" asked Finn, now standing and waving his arms in the air as if he were Romeo talking to Juliet.

"I'm great Finny and how's my favourite Aussie?" asked Lorelai as she gave Finn a hug.

"I'm the picture of perfection, ain't that right Rory?" asked Finn as he posed in weird positions showing off his muscle.

"Finn, are you sure you're gonna be able to untangle yourself when you're done?" asked Rory as she hugged her mother.

"No problem loves, I just need a minute," replied Finn now sitting in a tangled position. Mother and daughter began catching up, almost completely forgetting the whining Australian on the floor. Just then his phone rang, magically untangling Finn who just seconds ago was sighing in defeat.

"Hey mate how's it going?"

"Finn, where the heck are you man. Huntz is too upset to talk to and all mopey, Steph's giving me the silent treatment because I refused to lend her my already worn out black card and you're…where are you? Sorry, I forgot I asked you that already and now I'm rambling, so I'm going to shut up and you're going to answer my questions," called Colin from the other end causing all three inhabitants of the room to erupt in laughter.

"And just what is so funny? And Finn…why do have an echo? More importantly, why is your echo so feminine?" asked Colin with pure confusion causing Finn to pout and the Gilmore Girls to smirk.

"Mate, I'm not feminine in any way. I'll let you know, I'm quite masculine although I can't say the same for you," laughed Finn

"Hey, that was un called for," screeched Colin on the other end, "I'm not a girl!"

"Course you aren't mate, course you aren't," replied Finn, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Y-" but Colin's reply was cut off by a loud bang.

"Mate…you okay," asked Finn suddenly worried by the sudden silence.

"Finn, what happened?" asked Rory growing increasingly worried.

"Colin?"

"…"

"Mate answer me for heaven's sake!" yelled Finn in pure panic.

"…"

"Finn give me the phone," whispered Rory as she got off the couch and walked over to the frozen Finn; her voice weakened in worry. '_I hope Logan and Colin are okay,'_ was the only thought swimming in her mind.

"Colin, if you ever want Steph to talk to you again I suggest you answer me right now!" yelled Rory, her voice's quick recovery mainly from fear.

"Rory?" a voice answered.

"Logan?" asked Rory clearly confused, but relieved he was okay.

"Rory, take Finn and meet me at Hartford memorial," replied Logan in a distracted tone.

"Why, are you okay? Are you hurt? Is Colin okay?" asked Rory

"I'm okay Ace, but Colin…he's been shot Ace," answered Logan.

"…"

"Look Rory we're in an ambulance now. Bring Finn and hurry down here as fast as you can, I don't trust him with his own safety right now," stated Logan.

"Okay, we'll be right there. Bye Logan,"

"Bye Ace," and with that both parties ended the call.

GGRLGGRL

Rory and Finn rushed down the hallway of Hartford Memorial. They left Lorelai to call Steph and make her call the McReas. Logan had given them Colin's room number so they didn't have the hassle of trying to get it out of the nurses. They reached the waiting area and found Logan sitting on the far end chair, gazing into space. One of his best friends was sitting in ICU right now and he couldn't help but think it was his fault or he was in someway connected to the reason behind the crazed madman's action. He had no idea how right he was.

"Logan," Rory was the first to speak and without contemplating her actions she rushed over to him and held him tightly in a firm, caring embrace caring more messages from one simple action than that which can be described in over a hundred words. He returned her embrace almost immediately feeling a very familiar, but long since forgotten, wave of calmness wash over him. "We'll get through it together Logan. I'm here for both you, I promise," whispered Rory in his ear. Their issues weren't resolved yet, they were far from it, but for now, they'll push their problems to the back of their minds and find out who shot Colin and why. That was most important.

"What happened mate?" asked Finn as he and Logan engulfed one another in a hug that expressed each of their respective fears.

"Well," began Logan pulling away and sitting in the chair next to the one Rory was currently occupying, "I was sitting in my room, like I was the whole day when I heard the door being slammed rather loudly. I knew you had gone out and that Colin was busy pouring his heart out to you, so neither of you could've possibly slammed the door. I quickly ran out of my room and entered the living room just in time to see that moron pull the trigger. He ran away soon after muttering something about 'I'm sure she'd never settle for a blonde' and left. I'm sure he saw me, that's why he said that but I was too preoccupied with Colin. I called the ambulance then I answered your call and now we're here."

Throughout the entire explanation Finn listened attentively, but Rory bore a look of pure apprehension and fear, more so than before.

"Rory love, are you okay?" asked Finn. His voice piercing through her thoughts.

"Logan, did you see what he looked like?" asked Rory afraid of the answer.

"Yes, why?" asked Logan a little worried.

"Did he have short, curly hair, a dark complexion and weird looking eyes?" asked Rory straining her eyes in deep thought.

"Ace, do you know him, because that's an exact description?" asked Logan completely worried.

"Oh my gosh Logan. I nearly killed Colin!" sobbed Rory. In an instant Logan had pulled her onto his lap and started rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Rory, unless you were the one who pulled the trigger, you are in no way responsible for Colin's condition," reasoned Logan.

"No Logan, you don't understand…It's all my fault. I'm the reason that trigger was pulled. Logan if Colin doesn't make it, I'll never forgive myself," cried Rory as she sobbed harder into Logan's chest. Logan was about to say something when the doctor entered.

"Family of Colin McRea,"

"We're his best friends," replied Finn as the threesome started making their way to where the doctor stood.

"I'm sorry, I can only release information to family," stated the doctor as Logan and Rory arrived.

"That's quite alright doctor," hiccoughed Rory, "I'm his sister," she lied easily staring the doctor dead in the eye. The doctor surveyed them carefully.

"Alright, he's in a stable condition. Your brother's a very lucky young man and he's expected to make a full recovery," stated the doctor before he turned on his heel ad disappeared down the hall.

"See love, he's gonna make a full recovery," smiled Finn, genuinely happy at the good news.

"That's great Finn, I'm truly happy…but, I got to go," answered Rory suddenly and started making her way quickly down the hall. She was almost out the building when a strong, gentle hand embraced her own and forced her to stop.

"Ace, I know you know this guy and feel responsible for Colin…but whatever you do, don't go near him okay, for my sake. Let's get through this together okay," stated Logan as he pecked her on the cheek and headed back inside the hospital after receiving a convincing nod from Rory.

'_He's gonna pay'_

A/N: How was it? Hate it, like it, despise it? Please let me know. I wanted a bit more drama, but have I gone overboard. I figured someone getting hurt will bring the two closer together and at the same time, open a new passage for my story. Tell me if I should rewrite this chapter without Colin or anyone getting hurt. Please, tell me what to do and don't worry, the attempted murder is neither Dean nor Jess...or not!

Anyway, please let me know. Good luck to all!

LOL

Brillastic

PS – I feel so overjoyed that my fanfic made it into one of your C2s. Thank you!


	10. Murderer?

A/N: Hello all of you who still care what's going on in this story. If you don't then…never mind, it's okay. I was reading through a number of fanfics yesterday and realized more than half of them left me at cliffhangers that are most likely to not get resolved due to the fact that these stories were last updated 2 yrs ago…but anyway…I didn't want that to happen with my story so here's the update!

Disclaimer: Does it seem like I own Gilmore Girls? NO!!!!

**This chapter is dedicated to mrmp – thank you for the unstated inspiration you've given me!**

Chapter 10 – Me; a murderer?

Rory thundered through the Yale campus. She knew what had happened and who had done it, but how was she to tell Logan?

On reaching her dorm room, she threw her bag over the couch and plopped down next to it; waiting patiently for the arrival of Paris.

--------

"Logan, mate. That's the fourth one you've had in five minutes? Are you sure you want to become me? Because there is a lot you need to know before you can even consider becoming me. First," began Finn counting down the numbers on his fingers, "your name has to be Australian. Second, you have to have an exotic accent like mine and third, but not least, your name has to be FINN!"

"Finn," sighed Logan turning to glare annoyed at his friend.

"Yes mate?" responded a puzzled Finn.

"Shut up!" pleaded Logan.

"No. Not until you answer me. Why in bloody hell are you drinking like a mad cow?"

"I don't know whether you noticed Finn, but our best friend is fighting for his life in a hospital room," replied Logan talking to Finn like he would a five year old.

"No, I'm not blind. I have noticed that fact, but mate, I've known you for twenty years now, and that is not the reason you're drinking all my alcohol…by the way, you're re-filling that cabinet by tonight."

Ignoring the second part of his lecture, Logan stated, "You're right Finn. I…I know who the shot Colin…"

--------

"Doyle! If I hear you scream like a girl one more time, I swear I'll break up with you. Are you going to all those karate classes I told you to go to?" screamed Paris into her phone as she walked through the door to her dorm. "I'll take that as a no. I'm dragging you there tomorrow if I have to…I might even take the classes with you……no, you brought this upon yourself…..Well then go!" yelled Paris before snapping her phone shut in frustration. "Rory!"

"I'm here," replied Rory's small voice.

"What happened?" asked Paris in exasperation.

"H-He's back," whispered Rory in reply.

"Who…oh. Well, how did he find you?" asked Paris in a softer tone looking at the exposed area of skin just below Rory's shoulder where he had hit her nearly six months ago.

"Through Logan."

--------

"What! Mate who was it? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" yelled Finn.

"I only just realized where I saw his face before. I mean, he wore a wig and all to camouflage his identity, but there's no mistaking that face," sighed Logan.

"Well who was he and what did he want with Colin?"

"The better question is…what he meant by 'She won't go for a blonde again'?" asked Logan more to himself.

"Well, why don't we go ask Rory or Paris? Maybe they know something…I mean they are on the paper and Paris has this weird tendency to know everything about everyone," stated Finn thoughtfully.

"Oh my gosh, Rory!" and with that Logan tore down the hallway and out the front door in a sprint, leaving Finn to follow in utter confusion and frustration. _Why is it so hard for people to answer simple questions these days?_

--------

They burst through the slightly ajar door, to find Paris unconscious in the corner of the room, shattered pieces of glass scattered around her, obviously from the vase that collided with her head.

Scanning the room, Logan found no trace of Rory anywhere, causing his anger to bubble way over the top. The volcano has now finally erupted!

"What the hell happened here? Where's Rory?" asked Finn to no-one in particular. He watched Logan survey the room and stop to check Paris's pulse, steady and strong. _I guess it takes a lot more than a madman to get rid of Geller._ He was about to call 911 but stopped short when he noticed the cracked frame lying underneath the table. It was a picture of himself and Rory on the third day of the cruise. He held her protectively around her waist from the back as she had her arms draped lovingly over his as they shared a passionate kiss. This was a moment he remembered all too well. It was this moment that haunted his dreams for the past five years.

He was pulled out of his reverie when he heard Paris begin to stir. He turned to see Finn crouching down by her side and help her up. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and focused on Logan.

"I don't know why you did it Huntzberger, but it's your fault she's gone," scolded Paris.

"Paris, how was I to know that he dated her back then? I don't even know what happened?" yelled Logan, tears threatening to fall as he clutched the frame tighter.

"What is going on here?" screamed Finn very frustrated. "Who shot Colin and kidnapped Rory?"

"She wasn't kidnapped you goon! She went willingly to save his life!" snapped Paris pointing accusingly at Logan, earning confused stares from both Logan and Finn.

"Take a seat. This could take a while," ordered Paris.

"Before that, tell me who shot Colin!" demanded Finn, looking between the two.

Paris and Logan looked at each other before replying, "Robert."

Dum dum dum dum….

Okay so tell me what you think. I think I did get a bit repetitive there, but I needed to tell you who was the murder and the fact that he's back. Next chapter will explain Rory and Robert's relationship and Logan's confession….

Good Luck to all!

Lassie


	11. Confessions and Truths

A/N: The long awaited Chapter 11…sorry it took so long, but I had to word this right. It will be a fairly long chapter and I did get a number of requests to speed it up a little so Rory and Logan can get back together soon. To those of you that want that really soo, I have to ask you to have a little more patience. It will happen soon I PROMISE, I just need to finish this story line.

Oh and a VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU to my ever patient and BRILLIANT beta MAC-and-ACE. Thank you so much!

Now…who, what, when, where and why did Robert do what he did…

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, take pleasure from my pain…I've already told you…I own zilch, nada, zip, zero, NOTHING!!!

**Chapter 11 – Confessions and Truths**

"So Rory," started a cold voice as the owner traced his rough finger up and down Rory's cheek, "isn't it a good thing I got rid of your _boyfriend_?"

Staring up at him with fiery eyes Rory replied, "You sicken me to the touch. I can't even stand to be on the same planet as you!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You are in no position to make any nasty comments. Besides, I've always wondered what you saw in that guy…I mean, c'mon, he was a little out of your league don't you think," smirked Robert as he began to kiss her neck.

"Oh and you are?" asked Rory as tried her best to get away from him…well, as best she could, being tied up. She hadn't told Robert the truth about herself and Logan. She just let him believe Colin was her boyfriend…Logan was safer that way. It's weird…no…it's _insane_ that it took something like this for her to realize how much she still loved him.

"You should be glad I've given you a second chance," stated Robert in a cold voice as he (much to Rory's relief) broke contact with her skin. However, she didn't have much time to react before a sharp pain attacked her reddening cheek, "Watch what you say sweetheart…I don't want to do that again."

RLRLRL

"Robert…as in Robert Grimaldi? The same Robert that went with us to Figi and then left early? That Robert?" asked a dumbfounded Finn.

"No Dopy…of course that Robert what other Robert do you know?" stated Paris in a huff.

"He is so dead!" yelled Finn, his anger finally pushing overboard.

"I'm with you Finn but we have to find out what happened first," stated Logan in a monotonous voice.

"No mate. Rory is our friend…no, she my friend and the woman who still loves you! It's frustrating that you're still blind to that fact! Do you realize that Rory will still be with us right now had you used your heart instead of your stubbornness?!" ranted Finn while pointing accusingly at Logan who was looking at his shoes.

"I know Finn," sighed Logan almost inaudibly, "I know she went in order to keep me safe but…that doesn't mean I still love her."

"What!" yelled Paris and Finn simultaneously.

"Guys look. Rory and I had a great chapter in our lives and I think I might have loved her but that was five years ago and I moved on so…I think that it's time she did too," explained Logan lying uncomfortably through his teeth.

However, before Paris could begin her rant and scream at Logan, he was cursing the sudden pain that flooded through his head. "Ouch! Jeez what was that for?" he yelled at an angry Finn.

"You may be able to lie to yourself mate, but don't you dare lie to me about the relationship between you and Reporter Girl!" Logan had never seen Finn so angry, "Love went away with some psychopath that almost murdered our best friend and attacked Paris. So don't you dare think about even crossing that line! If you truly feel nothing for the best thing that ever happened to you, look me in the eye and tell me you don't love your Ace!" finished Finn with a deathly glint in his eye as he stood threateningly before Logan.

Daring to look up, Logan stared emotionlessly into Finn's eyes and stated, "The…the feelings I have for Rory Gilmore are strictly platonic."

"You keep lying to yourself Logan. Meanwhile I'll try and figure out why you're so blind," replied Finn, "Kitten, do you have any alcohol in here?" he asked turning to Paris who remained surprisingly quiet throughout this exchange.

"In the cabinet under the microwave."

"Thank heaven!" sighed Finn in relief.

Sitting down on the couch opposite Paris, Logan asked the question that had been burning at the back of his mind, "Paris…what happened to Rory when she came back?"

Instead of answering him immediately Paris yelled over to Finn to hurry it up and then started her entire explanation of what happened to one Rory Gilmore in the past five years.

"Well, form what Lorelai told me two years ago. She was a complete mess when she came back. She moped around for weeks before…

_FlashbackFlashback _

"_Hun, you've been moping around for weeks now. This isn't healthy!" scolded Lorelai._

"_Mom, why does it hurt so much? I mean I only knew him for like two weeks and now it feels as if…half my heart has been ripped!"_

"_Oh sweetie, don't worry, let's watch Willy Wonka, The Notebook and several other movies while wallowing to help get your mind off Blondie," replied Lorelai sympathetically and a little shocked…what her daughter had just described was the feeling of your love being torn away from you…she couldn't be in love yet…could she? _

_This was a question Lorelai didn't need to think about in order to answer; it was simple; Rory was not even sixteen and already she had achieved what she, herself hadn't…real, pure, untainted LOVE._

_flashbackflashback_

"Apparently, it wasn't until Rory met Dean that she had finally managed to put her feelings for Logan to the side," added Paris while staring at Logan to gauge his reaction…BINGO!

Logan was listening intently to Paris's story, he felt guilty that he caused Ac-_Rory_ so much pain; however he was willing to brush that aside until he heard the name 'DEAN'. Immediately a flare of jealousy surged through his body as Paris described how _he _was Rory's debutante escourt; how_ he _stayed with her through her sweet sixteen and worst of all, how she and he admitted that _they_ lovedeach other.

Logan was so busy trying to suppress his jealousy that he didn't notice the smirking faces of Paris and Finn_ 'that liar…why is he torturing himself so much?'_

Just to make him suffer a bit more Paris effortlessly described Rory's other relationships before Robert, "Anyway, she and Dean broke up after two years of being together," at this Logan visibly relaxed but quickly tensed up again as Paris concluded her sentence, "but only because Rory developed strong feelings for a guy in her town named…I think it was Jess Mari…something."

"Mariano," came the harsh reply. All three heads turned toward the door where none other than Lorelai Gilmore stood. Being on the phone with Rory during her surprise visit from Robert, Lorelai knew what had happened. _It wasn't supposed to be this way…he wasn't supposed to come back and hurt her baby and himself even more._

"After you left, she buried herself in her studies and each time she got close to someone her heart held back, not for fear of getting hurt again, no, but because she didn't have any part of her to give! You had and still have her heart and now she's gone on your account!" yelled Lorelai, tears glistening in her cerulean eyes. "She fell for Jess hard and fast," at this Logan's eyes filled with pain and sorrow _how could this have happened to them?_ "But she never loved him. How could she when you haunted her dreams and thoughts? Those two weeks must have been the best two she's had in her life and now it's probably the worst!"

Before Logan could stop himself, he found himself yelling back in a mask of fury but driven by pain, "The separation was not my fault Lorelai. You know that…hell, even she knows that. She refused to return my calls, never replied my e-mails; she broke off all contact not me. So don't come here and accuse me of destroying Rory's life when she put me through hell!"

"Did you fight for her Logan? Did you honestly try to get her?" asked Lorelai in anger.

"How could I? We didn't even know who the other was! I was Logan and she was Rory and that's it! I didn't know she was a Gilmore; I was devastated after she left too Lorelai, the pain was…isn't one-sided!" replied Logan realizing what he just said.

"I know it's not!" stated Lorelai in exasperation, "What I do't get is why it's been the North Pole every time she was near you? She called me three times and in both she cried. My baby broke down and sobbed each time. She told me how crushed she got each time she caught you with a girl on your arm…dare I say with your tongue down her throat," Lorelai almost whispered the last part in a threatening voie.

"I can't just let her back in Lorelai. I know she doesn't like who I've become; I'm Yale's playboy – that's who I am without her, but I can't let her in just like that. She left, literally and not. The literal part was stupid! I wanted to tell her my last name, tell her I would find her if she gave me hers, but she refused. She said that it would be easier that way; it wasn't until she stopped replying my e-mails that I realized what she meant," Logan was on the verge of tears by now as the truth finally surged into the open, shocking all other occupants of the room.

"She n-never told me that part," admitted Lorelai sheepishly.

"Probably it was too painful to talk about," supplied Finn who spoke for the first time since Lorelai's arrival.

"Finny! My favourite, exotic Australian; how are you?" asked Lorelai as she hugged Finn.

"I've been better Love," sighed Finn honestly.

Lorelai turned to Logan, "Do you in your heart of hearts still love my daughter?"

Staring at his shoes and then back to Paris and lastly Finn Logan gave his answer…

Now normally that would be where the chapter would end but because it was SOOOOOOOOO bad and useless, I decided to give you guys an extra dose…

"How did Rory meet Robert?"

"What kind of answer is that?!" yelled Finn and Paris simultaneously while Lorelai remained surprisingly quiet never once breaking eye contact with the blond boy in front of her.

"She was walking back from the library when she ran into a group of drunkards. They cornered her and just before things got out of hand, he showed up. He was her knight in shining armour. They became an item shortly after that and about three weeks into the relationship things started getting abusive. She wanted out when he told her that he loved her. She knew it wasn't sincere; he just wanted to defile her and so she decided to end it. The first punch stopped her and many soon followed basically because she told him she was in love with someone else. She didn't have to answer because Paris came back and threw the sucker out! He wasn't seen again until now."

Logan and Finn's expressions although almost identical (scorned with anger and pure hatred) there was a little something extra in Logan's eyes…something that didn't go unnoticed by Lorelai.

"So lover-boy, answer my question now…do you still love Rory?"

"I -" but Logan was cut off by the shrill ringing of his cell phone. Glancing at the caller ID he quickly flipped it open and his greeting (despite setting off alert bells in her head) told Lorelai everything she needed to know…her baby still had a shot at happiness.

"_**Ace?"**_

Yay! Finally done…well for chapter 11! He finally called her 'Ace' which means that he's finally ready to give them another try…but rest assured all of you the story is not over yet and the next one is going to be my favourite to write!

To all of you who begged me to put Logan and Rory back together…let's just say you're going to enjoy the next chapter or two.

For those of you who asked for a longer story line, something very unexpected will happen after a few chapters…hint is found below, if you don't want to know, stop here!

_Rory and Logan are walking hand in hand through the Yale grounds. Things finally seem to be getting better, both in their relationship and their little world; but what happens when not only do the Huntzbergers disapprove of Rory but take it to drastic measures when they try to frame her having an affair with another cocky, rich, blond boy but with blue eyes…__ Happening in approximately five or six chapters…_


	12. Fury and Unconsciousness

A/N: Hey everyone

A/N: Hey everyone! I know, I'm an evil, evil, pathetic excuse for a human being. I promised many a fast update and what do they get? A late one. Again, I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry!! Anyways, I made this a super duper, hope-to-be-good chapter. I know that I've lost many of my readers due to my inconsistent updates but for all of you who are reading…thank you so much!!

* * *

"_So lover-boy, answer my question now…do you still love Rory?"_

"_I -" but Logan was cut off by the shrill ringing of his cell phone. Glancing at the caller ID he quickly flipped it open and his greeting (despite setting off alert bells in her head) told Lorelai everything she needed to know…her baby still had a shot at happiness._

"_**Ace?" **_

* * *

Chapter 12 – I'd die for you

"Logan…I'm so sorry. I didn't know who else to call. Please, you don't have to come, I'll be fine, don't worry. Get Paris or my mom ple-" Rory's rant was effectively cut off by the harsh sound of the dial tone.

The look on Logan's face changed from concern to rage. His chocolate-colored eyes morphed three shades darker. His fists clenched at his sides and his breaths came out in short gusts. Without a word to the other occupants of the room, he tore through the door and sped out the building with Finn hot on his tail.

Being the only sensible one of the two at the moment (wow, isn't that an oxymoron…Finn and sensible…) Finn decided to call campus security and had them meet him at Robert's apartment…throwing in his last name and Logan's last name probably sped up the process.

Logan was in a blind rage…he tore through the grounds as if he were a ghost driven by the hypnotic sound of the call of another. His breathing was erratic and Finn was sure he would pass out if he didn't get his anger under control. As they reached the building not too far away from Rory's dorm, they were immediately stopped by campus security…well, at least Finn was; Logan was already barging through the sealed doors.

* * *

The cold walls echoed only the whimpering sounds of the injured female as the shattered shards of glass lay scattered around her and the horrific wound buried within her mass of blood-stained hair gushing blood. The malicious male stood towering above her knowing that an injury of that accord wouldn't be sustained for a long period of time but couldn't quite bring himself to care. _If I can't have her…no-one can…_

She cautiously lifted her gaze to meet his steel ones; the hatred in them was evident but so was another element…hurt. She stared into his pools of brown eyes and tried to hide her disgust as the shadows cast fearful contrasts of darkness across his face. After an agonizing, confusing twenty seconds he slowly started leaning down to rest beside her. He grazed his blood-stained hands across her face and kissed her lightly, "I'm sorry Rory…I really do love you but I can't see you with another man…If I can't have you, no-one can."

Rory didn't respond to the kiss and felt nauseous as he caressed her cheek but shot him a tear-filled look of pain and raw fear…it finally sink in – he was going to kill her. Neither of them had much time to contemplate this newfound revelation because movement could be heard outside and the bursting open of the front door. Robert's stance moved once again into a look of defense and anger – who did she call?! He forcefully grabbed her arm and shoved her into the corner once again and tied her hands and legs before ascending the stairs to meet his "guests".

* * *

As Logan barged through the front door he heard a pained gasp before footsteps coming closer.

"Logan my man! What are you doing here?" smirked Robert oblivious to the blind rage behind the blonde's eyes.

"Cut the crap you bustard! Where the hell is Rory?!" yelled Logan as he punched Robert's face nearly breaking his nose.

"What the -" but Robert was cut off by another fierce injury to his gut.

"Don't play games with me! Where is my girlfriend?!"

"Your what?!" screeched Robert as he turned around to return the favor – give Logan a broken nose.

"You heard me…now tell me before I force you to join Colin in the hospital…except you'll be in the pathology ward," warned Logan in a deadly voice as he pinned Robert to the wall.

"I should've known that slut would've gone for the man-whore of the century instead of the stuck-up best friend…or am I sensing an affair between friends…?" sneered Robert trying to fire up Logan's anger.

"Bastard," was his only reply before granting Robert several blows to his abdomen and face. Who knows what might've happened if Finn hadn't arrived and pulled the two away from each other.

"Logan! What good will you be to Rory if you're in jail on trial for murder?!" yelled the Australian.

"But Finn -" started Logan in a warning tone.

"Shut up mate. Go find your girl and leave this sorry excuse for a human to me…we don't need you behind bars and a permanent record stating 'murderer'."

Finn laid the unconscious Robert on the ground as he called 911. As much as he wanted to finish what Logan had started, the duo was probably better off staying in favor of the law this time around.

* * *

Logan had searched the entire upper area of the apartment, all the closets and every small area he could think of, but he couldn't find her anywhere. He tired calling her cell to see if it rang at all leading him to some sort of clue but it was dead. He was just about to scream out of pure frustration when he heard a muffled cry coming from the basement. _This seems like something out of a horror/thriller movie…_

He quickly tore down the stairs leading to the basement and allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness. "Rory!" he called out hoping for some sort of response.

"L-Logan?" it was an almost inaudible sigh of relief and confusion meddled together with an evident cry of pain.

"Ace? Oh my God…" cried Logan as he caught sight of Rory huddled in the corner with her hands and feet bound tightly. He rushed to her side and struggled with the knots binding the semi-conscious girl.

"Logan…what are y-you doing here?" she managed to breathe out through cries of pain. Logan simply ignored her until he had successfully gotten rid of the ropes around her limbs and pulled her into his lap kissing her passionately.

"Rory, I'm so sorry. I almost lost you because of my stubbornness and insecurity. I-" but he didn't get to finish due to Rory's lips on his. It was then that he noticed the sticky liquid running down his fingers and the matted nature of her hair; he pulled away and studied his hand…_blood._

"What's wrong?" asked Rory tiredly.

"Rory we need to get you the hospital. What did he do to you?!" asked Logan angrily while messaging Finn to dial 911 - he didn't have the patience and Finn could be even more intimidating than he.

"No. I don't want to talk about it."

"Rory you have to tell me! We need to put him behind bars for attempted murder!" yelled Logan angrily.

"Logan it wasn't you he was smashing glass ornaments into! It wasn't you he abused for months and tried to murder just now. You were nowhere near here when all of that happened. You didn't even care; probably had some girl sucking your face out while another waited her turn!" cried Rory in a mixture of anger and trying to suppress the pain throbbing through her head. She was well aware that the only thing keeping her alive at this point in time was her adrenalin...she had to stay awake long enough to reach the hospital...otherwise...

"Where the hell do you get off saying I don't care about you?! Need I remind you that it was your fault we fell apart?! You cut off contact with me Rory; I wanted to be with you, I never wanted to leave but you insisted on pushing me away and now that I had my heart trashed, my feelings toyed with and my nose broken and probably several other injuries trying to save you, you say I DON'T CARE?!"

"No-one asked you to do all that Logan! I ws perfectly alright with other people coming to rescue me! You had nothing to do with this!" spat Rory...her pain momentarily forgotten.

"I had nothing to do with this? Wasn't it because of me Colin is lying in the hospital fighting for his life right now? Wasn't it because of me you had come here with Robert? Wasn't it because of me I'm still in love with you after all this crap you're saying?!"

"No Logan. Everything happened because of me. Who you love is entirely up to you...but the rest is all my fault. I shouldn't have been so vulnerable...I shouldn't have given you everything I had so quickly...I was naive and blind. I'm sorry."

"You don't mean that Rory...you don't regret us," stated Logan worriedly.

"Don't I?" contered Rory

The two lovers just stared at each other a while longer before Finn bounced downstairs and pulled Rory into a hug. "The ambulance is here," he whispered quietly to the Rory and Logan, "Come on, let's get you upstairs." However, before he managed to walk two spaces, Rory collapsed unconscious and would've hit her head on the stone ground if Logan hadn't caught her. Her adrenalin had dropped...

* * *

Wow…umm, how bad was that?! :O It's been what? More than a year since I updated. I'm so sorry but I hit a writer's block and didn't want to disappoint you guys…but I think the hiatus didn't prove to be that effective huh? Oh well, please leave me a review and let me know. I'm so sorry 


	13. Life Support?

No one ever really gives much thought to how they're going to die...well, I didn't at least. However, I didn't think I would end up being beaten close to death by my abusive ex boyfriend and collapse in the arms of the man I love. I can't believe the last thing I said to him was that my life wasn't his business, when (in all reality) it should've been the three words I've been dieing to scream since I saw him again – I love you. But I guess no one ever plans these things; life will go on with or without me. How sad is the circle of life? You're like a pen-inked dot on an already much used piece of paper – meaningless, unimportant, futile...

* * *

"Rory! Don't you DARE leave me again! I know you can hear me... RORY!"

"Sir, please, can you remain in the waiting area?"

"No. My family has funded this hospital! You have to let me in with her!"

"Mr Huntzberger, I know she means a great deal to you but we cannot let you go with her to the surgery ward. If we have any hope-"

"Don't say that!"

The doctor sighed, "Any hope to save her, we need you to wait here. Or if you really want to be close, you can stand outside the surgical ward while we operate. But we really need to get her off this ambulance and into the hospital."

Reluctantly, Logan let go of the hand he was clinging onto for dear life; a silent prayer and promise left his lips as they wheeled Rory out of his sight. Slumping back against the ambulance door he slowly slid to the tarred ground as the first tears of pure agony rolled down his cheeks, reddening his eyes and turning the once optimistic and carefree playboy into the broken hearted, worried person who has to beg God to save the love of his life.

* * *

"Logan?"

"Lorelai? How is she? What'd I miss? I can't believe I fell asleep!"

"Hey, kid, relax. You were awake for 28 straight hours, you needed the rest. She just came out of surgery. Apparently they managed to stop most of the internal bleeding but her concussion and blood loss has left her pretty limp and unresponsive so they're not sure whether she'll wake up or not..." it was then that Logan noticed the tear stains on Lorelai's cheeks, her dishevelled appearance, bloodshot eyes and struggling expression.

"Why do I get a strange feeling I don't want to here what more you have to say?"

"It's just a lot to take in right now. Do you mind staying here with her? Please? I-I need to go call Chris and her grandparents."

"Yeah, sure, no problem; take your time."

"I won't. My baby needs me here." With that, Lorelai hurriedly made her way through the hospital ward leaving a befuddled, confused and ever more tensed Logan behind.

Time seemed to rotate on a never-ending spindle of ever increasing speed as he waited for the monitor to record some erratic, mind-blowing, unbelievable...even a small change. Her pale features seemed to haunt him as he struggled to find some way to keep himself composed. He couldn't allow himself to believe that anything other than her full recovery was possible. No contour of his being would ever allow such blasphemy to enter his thoughts.

Eventually, after standing by the door for what really was hours, he made his way gingerly to her side. Pulling up the forgotten chair by the bed he gently picked up her hand and held it as the life thread it was. He gently swept the stray hair from her face and caressed her cheek as his breathing became more and more laboured. Laying his head beside their intertwined hands he played with her limp fingers hoping, praying, that some miracle would bring her back to him.

* * *

"Mate?"

"Hrmph...go away..." Logan replied groggily from his fitful sleep.

"Logan wake up!" getting frightfully irritated, Fin proceeded to shake the living daylights out of his best friend.

"Okay! I'm up! Jeez Fin, relax!" Throwing his free hand through his hair and wiping the sleep from his eyes, Logan finally lifted his gaze to see the reason of Fin's urgency... there, standing behind Finn was a panel of doctors, the same that had being monitoring Rory for the past two months.

Logan had never so much as left Rory's side for five days, only breaking to go to the bathroom and fetch a cup of coffee. He even tried to get Rory to smell a cup of Luke's coffee in hopes that it'll wake her – yes, he was getting desperate. However, nothing had worked. Eventually, Finn and Paris even Lorelai began to fear for his health. His dishevelled appearance and constant dark circles under his eyes left a permanent image of troubled youth. He was suffering...and it ran far deeper than physical image. His very soul was being ripped from his core, his heart was slowly cracking into microscopic, non-repairable pieces and everyone was its witness.

Eventually, after the first week of no change, he finally relented to taking shifts. He visited Rory every second day since Colin was released from hospital. Between making sure his friend had no alcohol in his system (per doctor's request), trying to get his midterms finished and worrying about Rory, he hardly had any time left to look after himself. Therefore, Steph, Paris (surprising and begrudgingly) and Finn took it upon themselves to help him out.

Never for a second had anyone doubted Rory's recovery, even the doctors...except for now...

"What's going on?"

"The doc wants to see us all...and would like us to be awake mate," stated Finn rather amused.

"Okay, so what's up?" It was then that Logan noticed how many people were crammed into the small room. He had fallen asleep next to Rory last night and was slightly disorientated. Emily, Richard, Lorelai, Paris, Colin, Finn and Chris were all gathered around waiting to hear what the doctors had to say.

"I know this is a hard time for all of you...and I know this is probably not what you want to be hearing right now," started the doctor rather hesitantly. Having so many powerful names in the room – Hayden, Gilmore, Rothschild, McCrea and Huntzberger – makes it all the harder to deliver bad news, " but we have been monitoring Ms Gilmore very closely in the last two months and there has been very little change in her condition. Unfortunately, it's hospital policy that we give you fair warning, if her condition doesn't improve within the next two months, you're going to have to consider turning off the life support..."

The room was silent. No-one had expected that. "Everyone still breathing..?" asked the doctor tentatively.

" You...you want to kill her?" gasped Lorelai labourly clinging onto Christopher's shirt for dear life. Wrapping his arms around her securely, he stared coldly at the doctors as everyone's expressions turned from shock to pure loathing. Before anyone had the chance to say anything else or respond, Logan had pushed his chair back and walked calmly to stand in front of the doctors. He held his hand out and shook the doctor's.

"Thank you for your time Doctor Schwartz. But hear this," he took a step backward, "Ace will pull through this. I know it. I will not lose her for good okay. My girl will come back. Now please leave," with that he pivoted back towards Rory, clearly missing all the shocked stares of the adults behind him..._did he just refer to Rory as HIS girl...?_

Sitting back down beside Rory he gently brushed his fingers against her cheek leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on her lips. Pulling back, he tilted his head so his lips were against her ear as only she could hear, "Come back to me Ace...I love you."

* * *

The light was slowly fading from the hospital room. The monitor beeping consistently in the growing darkness and the figure on the bed lying motionly. It was a girl, beautiful, long chestnut hair and although you couldn't see them now, she had the most amazing blue eyes. Her pale features were worn and so white they almost seemed lifeless; the manican of perfection was dealing with an internal battle...live or die. It's the same we all face in our everyday lives, but hers was much more severe. It had a sense of urgent finality to it and time was draining fast.

Rory was standing in darkness, the kind that can only be described as a world without sunlight...a world where nothingness takes control over everything. She was waiting patiently for the inevitable; you hear about it in movies, stories, folklores...you read about psychotic tendencies and you have myths and legends rolled into a basket of fact so you couldn't tell one from the other if you had a map. She was sure she was dead...how could she not be? Nowhere on eath would there be a place this dark...except maybe in the furthest corners of her mind. Here heart was weakening, she could tell from the excessive labour it took to utter a sentence - it would echo back and then disappear, never granting a reply. The only time she had ever heard anything she was sure she was dreaming. His voice stayed with her, in her heart, her mind, her fibre, her being. "_Come back to me Ace...I love you."_

No, she wouldn't give in. She had to go back; if just to see him one more time. Tell him she's sorry, live her life. See her mother get married to her father. Drink Luke's coffee...which she was sure smelled a lot more real at some stages of the depression. Focusing all her strength of will, pulling on everything she was, she battled through the dark tunnels and contours looking for a way out...find her way back. She wasn't ready to leave. Life may be meaningless to one soul, but each sould is interconnected with so many others that suddenly, the insignificance disappears, it dissolves with the unity and care...it becomes what life really is all about...the people you love, care about. The ones that hold you together. For one soul alone cannot do much without the help of others.

* * *

"L-Logan..."

* * *

A/N: Isn't that a finally  I'm SOOOOO sorry. Okay I know, I've said that for the past few chapters but my life has been hectic to say the least. But thank you all so much for reviewing. Now, this is just a small chapter sort of like filler. Do not worry; I already have the next chapter semi-typed up. So if I get a few fans I will post it. I hope I haven't disappointed you guys with the atrocity of this chapter...it really was that bad  but tell me what you think. I promise you'll like the next one though...but then again I am desperately biased :P


	14. Awakening

Hey guys, I'm really sorry this is so short but my muse is on an unregistered sabbatical. :( Let me know what you think though okay? If you're still interested in this story I promise to have another update up by Friday.

Light - the blinding euphoria - penetrated her retinas forcing her shut her lids again, the contortion of her pained face sent jolts of numbness through her features – the lack of muscular exercise was evident. Trying again, she opened her eyes a minor crack, allowing them to adjust to such a bright aura of light reverberating through the room. Finally, after minutes of patience, she managed to focus her vision, taking in her surroundings she felt a familiar wave of nausea that always aroused whenever she saw a hospital.

Looking about her, she felt a painful constriction in her chest at the emptiness she witnessed. She was so certain _he_ was here...so sure she felt his lips brush against hers...so sure she felt his breath tickle her skin...so sure she heard him whisper, '_I love you'_ but all that she saw now was a lone chair by her bed, empty save for her mother's coat around the back. She remembered that coat. It was the one they bought when she went to Stars Hollow after finding Logan again. Her mother had thought it fit to go on some retail therapy...Rory still thought that trip did more good for her mother's closet than it did her aching heart but the time with her mother was a much needed necessity...it kept her sanity.

Closing her eyes again, this time in exhaustion, she let the overwhelming disappointment brush her senses and with a lone tear slipping down her cheek she succumbed to a world of light dreams where happiness was everywhere and the man she loved held her to his heart and never let her go.

**

* * *

**

--RG&LH—RG&LH—RG&LH—

"DAD!"

"DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME YOUNG MAN! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY AND THAT'S FINAL!" the voice of Mitchum Huntzberger shook the foundations of the mansion. His cold tone echoing through the walls, penetrating through the thick coat of defiance Logan so carefully constructed over 23years of existence. The two gazed hatefully at each other...the tension in the room was almost suffocatingly thick as the unlinking eyes bore holes into their opponent's.

The relationship between father and son incorporated a lot of hateful auras however there was a connection...a simple yet unbreakable connection only blood to blood relatives could understand. Despite the outward appearance of hate and conflict, their hearts ached with a longing to understand; understand each other. Their communication skills have fallen into an abyss of uncertainty...each trying to do what's best for them not understanding the implications on the other.

Logan was the first to break the silence, turning on his heel; he missed the broken look in his father's eyes at yet another conflicting end to a conversation. "I'm going back to Rory." That needed no explanation, it told Mitchum all he needed to know about why his son broke off every meeting and obligate function in the past two weeks. His son...was in love...and Mitchum couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy and a bitter distaste at the pain of a memory long forgotten.

**

* * *

**

--R&G—R&G—R&G—

The drive back to the hospital was one of the most laborious tasks Logan had ever undertaken. He understood his father's point of view – he needed to go to London after his graduation the following year otherwise he would just be another pawn in his father's scheme. His father wanted him to be on his down, do what he wanted within the confines of his watchful eye so as to allow Logan the freedom and security he craved. But he couldn't leave Rory...unless she didn't want him anymore. Of course he considered the possibility of them getting back together; that was the sanctuary his heart had been yearning for, for the past seven years but on the other hand he knew Rory was as stubborn as a child on a winter Monday morning told to get up for school. There was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that reminded him that she wasn't his. She stopped being so the day she cut him off from her. Maybe London would be good for him. But for now, he was content living in the fantasy world he created where Rory was his girlfriend and he, the only man she loved.

Parking his car in the usual Huntzberger designated lot, he took his time sauntering to the fifth floor surgical ward where the ICU was located. He was still deep in thought when he pushed the slightly ajar door open, closing it softly behind him. Walking over to the bed, he admired the girl lying peacefully upon it. How anyone could look so breathtaking in a coma was beyond him but he counted himself the luckiest human alive to have been the centre of her world for even a few years. Sitting in the chair that had now become his home, he brushed his fingers against her face which was a little more moist than he remembered, "Maybe Lorelai had been here already," he thought. Smiling slightly at the beauty before him, he leaned forward to gently press his lips to hers – a custom that has now become routine.

Pulling back slightly, he witnessed a change in Rory's face; an expression that could only be described as excruciating pain crossed her features and her hand gripped the sheet of the bed tighter. Shocked at the occurances before him he reached across to press the emergency help button but her voice stopped him before he could reach it. The whimpering, angelic symphony that reverberated through his body, touching the furthest reaches of his soul, brought him hastily back to his chair, staring intently at her face.

"L-Logan...don't...please don't leave me..." her eyes were still screwed closed, her breathing slightly laboured.

"I'm here Ace...come back to me Rory. I'm right here," the hammering of his heart almost blocked out the gasp that escaped his lips at the slight fluttering of her lashes. For the first time since he brought her to this accursed hospital, he saw the blue orbs that both calmed and accelerated his senses.

"Y-you're really here?" her soft, vulnerable voice shocked his hearing. He was stunned by pure happiness and thorough apprehension by her question. All he could do was nod slowly, focusing on keeping his glassy eyes from giving away his nervousness.

**

* * *

**

--R&G—R&G—R&G—

A/N: Wow, okay it's been ages since the last update. I have no excuse except that I am a horrible person. I pray you all forgive me for my inconsistencies and would honour me with a review. I hope I haven't lost all of my fantastic readers because of my lack of updates but I promise to try harder next time. Thank you to all of you who do review and thank you to all of you who read this.

Lexi-H


	15. More Questions than Answers

**~*~R&L~*~R&L~*~**

Moving slowly so as to not oblige any sudden movements, Logan slowly lowered himself back onto his seat. His grip on Rory's hand tightened as if he feared letting it go would cause a harsher reality to consume them. Neither occupant broke eye contact, blue versus brown clashed in a violent struggle of daring natures, each willing the other to break the unsettling silence but both resilient in their resolve. Brushing his thumb across the silken-material of her skin, Logan was the first to drop his eyes when she withdrew her hand from his grasp. Trying not to allow the deathly pang of hurt to coat his expression, he steeled his features and leaned back in the plastic hospital chair. Adopting an ambience of nonchalance, he cleared his throat, graced her with a partially sincere smile and uttered, "So...uh, how are you feeling?"

Rory, having retracted her hand to reapply the bandage the nurses had removed that morning, frowned in disappointment at the casual tone of his voice. Her hopes inspired by dreams, were quickly shattered in the face of reality and she forced a heartbreaking smile to grace her features as she responded honestly, "I've been better. And it's weird...I can't feel my toes! The nurses say it's because I've been lying down for too long but I think it's all the painkillers they rammed down my throat." It was obvious to any observer she was trying to lighten the atmosphere, however, Logan, too hurt by her unintended rejection, failed to notice even the slightest attempt at truce she was offering.

"I know what it feels like. I've been in a hospital bed before," was his only response. Wincing at the snappish tone in his voice, he tried his best to amend his austerity with a confused apology and almost-tearful exasperation. Suddenly, his father's idea of sending him to London seemed like a sanctuary from the hell of unrequited devotion. He would rather spend a hundred years in a foreign, desolate island than be inches away from the woman he loved and not be able to hold or comfort her. He hated himself for his harshness, he hated himself for his weakness but most of all, in the true expression of altruistic affection, he hated the pained expression on her face.

Kicking back the white, plastic chair, Logan ran his fingers through his disarrayed hair, across his face and back the way they came. Huffing in an attempt to expel his overwhelming emotions from his body, he paced his way to the miniature window located on the far right of the room and leaned against the cold glass as he regained some of his composure.

"Logan? Honey, come here..." the term of endearment slipped from her lips before she could comprehend what she was saying. The true magnitude of its meaning didn't faze her until Logan turned suddenly, eyes screaming confusion and a hesitance in his step that made her immediately regret her tactlessness. His response was the final confirmation that he wasn't interested in her romantically. Everything he had said in Robert's basement – if he even said anything at all as a result of her blurred distinction between fantasy and reality – was just words and nothing more. However, the look of a lost boy, broken and defeated, showered Logan's beautiful features, tainting them with a sorrow that was so out of place it stood out like a distasteful crack down the exterior of a crystal vase.

Beckoning him closer, Rory ignored her internal pain and focused solely on the man in front of her. The only man, she came to realise, that would hold her heart in an iron vice and she couldn't care less. Struggling to carry her own weight, she shifted slightly on her bed and patted the small area next to her. Cautiously walking towards her, Logan fought an internal battle of confusion. Torn between his desire to believe he misinterpreted her earlier actions and chastised by the part of him that knew it was actions that spoke louder than words, he didn't notice her hand (now clad in bandages) try to grasp at his fingers impossibly.

"Rory?" breaking away from his conflict long enough to notice the determined look on her face as she stared at her unsuccessful hand, he tried his best to understand what was happening.

"Mhmm?" was Rory's only reply. She was evidently far too distracted by her inability to grasp without the dexterity of her fingers to realise the hopelessness of her intention. Smiling to himself at his Ace's omnipresent quirkiness, Logan couldn't help the instinctive reaction to brush the stray pieces of hair from her face and left his hand lingering against her cheek for a moment too long.

Lifting her gaze to meet his, Rory retracted her hand from its efforts – a movement not unnoticed by Logan – she opened her mouth to speak but no words escaped. Trying the motion several times, Logan was certain she resembled more of a caught fish than a human being. Just as he was about to save her from exerting her facial muscles unnecessarily, her voice penetrated his senses...her words rendering him useless and lame to his surroundings. His eyes widened in shock, his heart beat to the rhythm of an irregular string instrument and his eyes fluttered as if they too could not understand the words which had assaulted the room.

"Rory...please...don't say that out of pity for me. I know I'm not being fair to you; you just recovered from a coma. I should be ecstatic and I am. Truly. But please...don't do this to me now...not if it's not how you truly feel." Unshed tears glistened in his eyes, the brown orbs screaming of a hope he had resolved to bury and his hand upon her face, stroked gently that porcelain skin with which he was in love.

"I mean it Logan. I love you." The vulnerability with which she uttered the words screeched a halting silence in the room as all air was drained. The vacuum allowed not a single sound to be heard except that of two frightened hearts as their pounding defied the laws of science. Bringing her un-bandaged hand to grasp Logan's Rory continued to fork out her heart and leave it bare on the table for him to dissect to his content, "I dreamt about you since I woke up last night. And maybe, even before last night too; I can't be sure. Your voice kept filtering in and out of my mind, showering me with glimpses of heaven against the blackness of unconsciousness. I could never make out what you said apart from the few times you said my name but how I wish I knew. I thought you had left me, when I woke up, I thought you didn't want to be here anymore...that I had successfully chased you away from me. I cried myself to sleep in the hopes that I could forget the pain that waking up had caused. But then, you were here. In the glistening light of impossibility, you were standing next to me, holding my hand as my eyes fluttered open for a second time. Logan, you meant everything to me...you were my world...and you stole my heart before I even knew I lost it. I tried to forget you. I tried to move on but you were always haunting me," taking a deep breath and slouching further into the mattress of the bed, Rory's eyes started to wilt from emotional fatigue, "I love you. You don't have to love me back, it's...it's just something I...I needed you to...to know." Lying down completely, Rory felt utterly exhausted both from the pain of vulnerability and the fear of rejection as well as from the pain of her injuries. She had neither the strength nor the energy to engage in an emotional dispute and she didn't intend to. However, looking into Logan's heartbroken eyes as he gazed almost longingly at her, she didn't want to write off his affection without knowing for certain how he felt. She had lived in the fantasy of her conjured illusions too long to care for their existence. She needed her reality...she needed to know.

With each passing second of silence, tears welled within the enthralling expanse of her eyes and she drew a shaky breath as she consented to allow dreams of sanctuary to pry her from her grief. Closing her eyes momentarily to clear her vision, she felt the slight shifting of weight where Logan had seated himself.

"Rory...please look at me."

Shaking her head tiredly, she tried to convey to him that she didn't have the energy to comply with any physical demand. Interpreting the message correctly, he manoeuvred them so that he lay beside her whilst carefully cradling her body to his side, brushing away the leaking rivers of her emotion from her porcelain cheeks, he leaned down to breath a whisper of happiness into her ear. Omly allowing subtle emotion to escape him, he didn't want to be careless in believing that this heaven was reality, "I love you too Ace...I never wanted to leave you...please forgive me."

Opening her eyes slowly, using the last of her recovered energy to tilt her head to look into his tearful eyes...shining with a radiance she hadn't seen in seven years, she allowed a small, sincere smile to grace her lips as she murmured, "Kiss me Logan" to which he more than willingly complied. Kissing her gently, he felt her body go limp in his arms as her hold on him slackened. Pulling back, he touched her cheek with the tips of his fingers, marvelling at the sleeping beauty in his arms and made a silent vow to stay by her side.

Nothing was resolved. If anything, more questions had aroused, but she loved him and when she awoke he would be right where he was...right where he wanted to be. St Peter couldn't hold the key to a more appealling heaven than what he had. Rory was everything to him and he would be damned if he ever let her escape him again.

No, he would wait. He would wait for his Ace to recover and he would wait for her to trust him again. It didn't matter whose fault it was nor did it matter who hurt the most for whatever reason. He loved her and that was enough for now.

**~*~ R&L ~*~ R&L ~*~**

**A/N: *hides from rocks thrown at her...peeking out when it's safe* Hello everyone :) I am so incredibly sorry for my lack of updates over the past year. And I'm entirely sure I've lost a fair percentage of my readers. But I need to ask that you please review this story, or at least this chapter. I'm very nervous at the moment, especially with the bad quality of this chapter and I need some feedback so that I can improve the next chapter which will be out (wait for it.........) on Friday. Yes, this Friday and that's a promise. However, I need that feedback first. The earlier chapters of the story appear to have been enjoyed greatly by most of you and if I have depreciated my writing in any form, I need to know. I don't want to express writing of a poor standard to you lovely readers.**

**So please read and review :)**

**Lexi-H**


	16. 3weeks

The following weeks stretched into a never-ending sea of questions for the young couple. Rory who had been discharged a week following her reconciliation with Logan was desperate to escape the telling smirks of her mother, the wedding-planning smiles of her grandmother and, above all, the questioning stares of the occupants of Yale University.

It was a little unsettling being back on campus after the incident that landed her in hospital and Logan took it upon himself to chaperone her to every location. While her heart melted at the gesture, his constant presence seemed less irritating than it was nerve wrecking. There were moments when his brilliant, brown eyes would facilitate the window to a barren corpse – his mind would leave his body and explore a land far away from the reality of his location. She'd seen this look before…many years ago. And if she was to be honest with herself, ignorance of its meaning was a much more comforting thought than the harshness of the truth it was bound to hold.

"Rory, I need to borrow your notes from Professor Sawyer's lecture on the complexities and development of human language," Paris bellowed from across the dorm.

"Paris, that's the fourth lecture in a week that you missed! What are you doing?" Rory mumbled exasperatedly as her friend startled her out of her reverie.

"I explained this to you before Gilmore! Doyle and I need to find an apartment away from the less than credible neandrathals of roommates this university's admin saw fit to dump him with. You have Logan over here most nights and Doyle is intimidated by any man who doesn't need a ladder to reach the top shelf of the kitchenette drawers especially when their daddy dearest happens to throw snark remarks his way for not publishing their son despite it being entirely their son's fault! The era of entitlement has developed a whole new level of meaning under the occupancy by one, Logan Huntzberger. And I refuse to be forced to endure another painful, health-violating experience in a dorm room who's third world level of hygiene threatens to land me a most certain case of incurable disease!" Paris's rant echoed threateningly through the room. Rory would've been proud at her roommate's acquired knack for being able to speak a jumble of sentences without so much as a breath were she not taken aback by the fierceness of her friend's tone.

"Pages 16 through 25 in my notebook. And here's the extra reading material I got from the library if you want to make a copy," was Rory's only reply.

Thanking her abruptly Paris made her way towards Rory's room only to see her sprawled across her bed with a far-away look in her eyes. It was a look Paris had become accustomed to during those first few months of Logan's return but unlike then, a furrowed eyebrow was replaced with a look of dejection.

"Okay, I have five minutes. Talk." Paris folded her arms leaning against the doorframe, staring intently at the warring brunette.

"Logan's keeping something from me."

"Really? He is? How dare a human being be entitled to their secrets! The world is a dangerous place when secrets are kept to oneself," Paris rolled her eyes.

Propping herself up on her elbows Rory fixed Paris with a pointed stare, "There shouldn't be any secrets in a relationship. Especially one that has suffered the effects of secrets gone-bad Paris," Rory whispered the last part absent-mindedly running her eyes over the still-present bandages.

Softening her gaze, Paris perambulated towards Rory. Sitting next to her on the bed, she placed a calming hand on the brunette's shoulder. Cerulean eyes etched with worry as tears threatened to overrun the brim of the bottom eyelids, lifted to the face of one of her best friends. "He loves you. If this secret is important to him, maybe its one he doesn't want to worry you with yet. Worse than keeping secrets from each other in a relationship is pushing the person into a corner where they feel like they have no room to make a decision on their own."

"But we should be making these decisions together! Whatever they are…"

"Or maybe, just maybe, he's trying to find the words to tell you."

Silenced by Paris's theory, Rory smiled reluctantly, patted her friend's hand and buried her face in the pillow behind her. Paris had improved her Dr Phill-like skills but it was of little use to an increasingly impatient Rory. She wanted answers and she wanted Logan to volunteer them. They promised they would never keep things from each other and ever since that day in the hospital, he had been nothing short of incredible – albeit a little omnipresent. But somehow, she got the feeling that it was less out of fear for her recently-acquired injuries and more the fear of losing her. But why he would fear such an unfathomable feat was beyond any conceivable idea of hers.

***RLRLRLRL***

"You leave for London in 3weeks Logan." Mitchum's voice reached his son with a tone that turned even the bravest of men's blood to ice in fear.

"No Dad, I can't leave now. I told you, I'll try harder. I'll do what I can here. I cannot and I will not move to London!" Logan's plea reverberated amomgst the mahogany bookshelves in his father's office.

"Logan, London is an amazing opportunity. The amount you will learn and grow here wont even equate to a single day over there. You need to grow up and be a man. If you pass it up it'll be for what? A girl? Are you that weak? You will give up your future for a tiny waisted, brunette who if presented with the same opportunity would take it in a heartbeat? This is a cruel world Logan my boy and you're either on top or you're not. Your flight is in 3weeks. I suggest you take it if you want to amount to anything in this field."

Logan looked at his father with such disgust and anger words would've been inadequate in their wake.

"It's for your own good son."

***RLRLRL***


	17. A little filler

Ultraviolet rays scintillated the cream-coloured walls of Logan's dorm room. The purple throw-over on the bed shone with intensity in its contrast to the silvery sheets draped over two intertwined bodies. The light sauntered gracefully through the room, chasing away the darkened shadows of the night into nothingness as it greeted the occupants and objects in the room with its warmth.

The pile of disheveled papers on the work desk spoke volumes of the disorganized tendencies of its owner. The disarray of clothes splattered on the floor spoke of a lustful passion only dreamed about after a long night savoring the pages of "50 shades of Grey" or a book more suited to increasing the libido and sexual desire of some.

Casting its gentle graces upon the faces of the occupants, the sun cradled the girl's features, softly caressing her visage whilst brushing across her alabaster skin. Turning its attention to the male, the sun halted in what could only be assumed as an avid appreciation for God's near-perfect creation. His chiseled features and messy hair presented the perfect contrast to accompany his well-toned arms and defined musculature that flexed instinctively in response to the girl's muffled stirrings.

"Babe…what time is it?" a groggy voice filled the cleansed morning air.

"Ace go back to sleep…" came an equally sleep-filled reply as the boy tightened his hold around her waist.

"Logan, we have that – " but her reply was cut short when she felt velvet lips capture her own in a tender kiss. Rolling back onto his side with his eyes still closed, Logan buried his head in the crook of her neck whispering against her smooth skin.

"I said go back to sleep babe."

"And you decide to punctuate your command with a kiss?"

"Indeed I did."

"And am I supposed to follow your orders like a 1960s housewife?"

"Ah huh," was Logan's sleepy reply.

"Logan!" gasped Rory as she sat up suddenly, "What kind of reply was that?"

Smiling at her feisty response, he sat up slowly, capturing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and fingers to clear away some of the sleep remnants from the corners of his eyes. Glancing at her face, mockingly contorted with irritation, he chuckled lightly tackling her onto her back, hovering over her slender frame clad in a light blue tank top.

"You're beautiful when you're angry," he smirked at her inability to control her blush. It did not, however, deter her from the reason for her outburst.

"And you are less than charming when you choose to follow the long line of chauvinistic, frat boys who infiltrate this sacred planet and pollute it with their less-than-evolutionary views on females," she huffed in response, crossing her arms over her chest and biting her bottom lip.

"Oh believe me Ace, I have plenty of respect for God's generous contribution to the human race through the female species," he allowed his eyes to deliberately graze over her body lingering on every curve as his voice greeted her in husky tone.

"Oh yes, God forbid Logan Huntzberger was denied sex! I mean seriously, is there a hell more potent?" Rory rolled her eyes with her response, the cerulean orbs communicating her sarcasm more effectively than her tone of voice, which shuddered slightly under his gaze.

Instead of answering her immediately, Logan stared at her intently. His eyes locked with hers in a battle of dominance in the clash of chocolate and blue. Leaning down to whisper in her ear, he took his time to punctuate each syllable thereby allowing his breath to tickle her sensitive skin and evoke a slight whimper -either from the sensation or his words, he would never truly know, "Hell is when you aren't right here, in my arms, like this."

With his admission, he allowed his words time to sink in by grazing the tip of his nose along the side of her neck. Dropping feather light kisses along her collarbone towards her right shoulder where he lightly nibbled on the skin, suctioning it into his mouth until he was satisfied she was branded as his. Her hands grazed through his dirty-blond locks, bringing his body closer to hers as she lifted his chin with the gentlest of touches, capturing his lips in a heated kiss that left them both panting.

"Maybe I should insult your feminist streak more often Ace," breathed Logan with his eyes still closed while resting his forehead against hers.

"Or maybe, you could toss out lines as smooth as that without needing me to want to throttle you."

Brushing his hand along her cheek before cradling her face in his palm, Logan smiled back at his girlfriend, "where's the fun in that Ace? You're sexy when you want to throttle me," his chuckle on the final sentence earned him a thorough shove as Rory got out of bed and headed for the shower. Laughing in her wake, Logan begged the question, "what did I say, Ace?"

Without turning around, Rory simply threw back, "Are you coming MAC?" as she proceeded to remove the tank top before heading through the door. Smiling at her retreating back, Logan noticed the calendar on the cupboard door: October 25th…1week until his departure for London and he still hadn't a clue how to break the news to Rory.

***RLRLRLRL***

"You know mate, ever since Rory got back from the hospital, we hardly see the L-man anymore," mumbled a despondent Finn from his position on the couch. Unlike most ordinary people who chose to occupy the couch in an upright vertical or horizontal position, Finn decided to lie sprawled with his dead on the ground and his feet dangling over the backrest.

"Can you blame him Finn? I doubt Rory has any problem locating where one's head and feet should go when sitting on a couch," mused Colin in pure irritation.

"I told you mate, that girl Jennifer is a complete stunner. Totally coming home with me when she sees how good my yoga skills are,"

"Your what now?"

"Yoga mate. Y-O-G-A. She's the instructor over at the campus gym."

"And this is practice to impress a lady? Since when have you become the effort-presenting type?"

"That's how Logan landed Reporter-girl! I want me some of that,"

"And you're gonna get that from this Judi?"

"Nah mate, I think her name was Julie? Anyway, she's hot," mumbled Finn in his disastrous attempt to relieve himself of the painful position he landed himself in.

"Yeah, that's pure love right there."

"See? I knew you'd come around mate. Now give me some love. My back just broke I think…I can't move." Finn mumbled in a contorted, half-somersault position on the floor.

The two friends were hoisted out of their most precious bonding time by a powerful knock on the door. Looking between the two of them they braced themselves for the occupant that lay just beyond their sanctuary. Ambling toward the door, Finn pulled it open and his look of confusion amplified when he noticed the blonde boy in hipster jeans, all stars and Hugo-boss jacket standing with his back toward him.

"Can I help you mate?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, that may just be possible Finn my boy," stated the stranger as he turned around. A smirk planted firmly on his face.

"Tristan DuGray?"

"The one and only McCrea. The one and only."

***RLRLRLRL***

Okay so at the end of Chapter 11, I promised to add this twist to the story and I intend on following it through. I'm not entirely sure how many people are still following this story given my inconsistency of updates but I need your help – those of you who are reading this.

My writing had halted each time I stopped updating and as such, I have noticed my decline in acuity when it comes to literary finesse. So while I know I have little right to ask, please review and help me better my writing where I can and moreover, comment on the turns and progression of this story so that I am aware of whether it is much too late to see this story through to its end or whether there is still a demand for this story out there.

Much love to all who are reading and I apologise for the slow progression of each chapter but as I get a better understanding of where we're at, I will update with chapters that hold much more detail to the story line than filler chapters.

LexiH


End file.
